Bound for Eternity
by Theimmortalfoxx
Summary: Sequel to Bound by Blood She is bound by blood for all eternity to her mate, in sickness and in health. Death will not part them. Love is what revived her, not a reapers judgement.
1. An Explanation

**Welcome to the Sequel of Bound by Blood...Bound for Eternity. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_6 months...It's been 6 months since she died. The twins hardly ever sleep, and when they do I can't sleep, knowing that I could've done something to save her.  
_

_I will never forget her sad smile, her dulled red eyes, and the tears that stained her cheeks. "I love you," she cried. I wanted to bring her back to the Manor and save her, but she knew her time had come. _

_Once I returned heavy hearted to the Manor, young master bombarded me with question after question. I placed my hand on his shoulder and quietly said, "She's gone."_

**_Mystery POV_**

6 months ago I was the one who was to reap her soul. I didn't recognize the name, not until I saw her face. She had changed so much, last time I saw her it was the day before her 6th birthday.

Back then she was as tall as my waist and had long chocolate brown hair. I remember that day, she told me her Daddy was going to come home from work for her birthday tomorrow. "Gigi will you be there too!" she asked. I knelt down and petted her head, "Sadly no I have other plans. Maybe the day after I'll take you somewhere nice?" she smiled brightly.

Back then my hair was more girlish and Novie thought I was a girl. I told her my name but she said "Gigi' fit better. The day of her birthday I decided to pay her a surprise visit and bring her a present.

When I saw the Crow's set ablaze my instincts kicked in, find Nova. As the Butler of the estate I knew every hall, room, and secret passage way.

I searched through the burning rooms trying to find Nova and her parents. I heard a high pitched scream down the hall and I raced down only to be blocked by fallen walls and other debris. "Damn it, NOVIE!" I screamed. "Help," I heard a tiny voice cry.

I saw that stupid maid looming over Nova with a knife in her hand, and massive white feathered wings out of her back. "Blood is the offering to atone the sin!" she pulled the knife back and thrusted it down at Nova. "NOVIE," I Screamed as I pulled out my reapers scythe and slashed it at her. It cut her hand off and she glared at me. "Unholy one, how dare you protect this child. SHE IS A DEMON!" She screamed.

"SHE IS NOT! SHE IS A HUMAN BORN OF ONE DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER," I screamed my red hair flying as I moved. "She will die by my hand," the angel muttered before flying away.

I turned around and saw Nova's eyes were closed and her face was covered in ash and the tips of her gorgeous hair were singed. I slowly stooped down and and picked her up. "I can't bring you to my world," I said sadly. She opened her eyes slightly and she started to cough, "Gigi, bring me to Aunt Catie's." I nodded and started to lull her to sleep.

_Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry_

_Sleep as I rock you to sleep_

_Sleep and remember this lullaby_

_So I'll be with you when you dream_

I brought her to Catherine Crows home and set her on the stoop. I covered her in a warm blanket and said my goodbyes. "Don't forget me Nova," I said before turning. I jumped back when I saw one of my friends, "William what are you doing here!" "Why didn't you take her soul?" he deadpanned. "She wasn't supposed to die," I tried to persuade him.

"If she is deemed again she loses recent memories...Grell," he hissed. "I don't care, she has no reason to die!" I argued. "I'll let it slide, this time," he hissed before disappearing into the night.

-At the Grim Reaper Library 6 months ago-

_**3rd person POV**_

3 reapers stood around a purple lounge couch where a pale faced Nova slept. "So how exactly did she live?" Undertaker asked. "Two reasons," Grell explained. "One being that I deemed her fit to live, and Two she is bound to someone. She is a mate and a mother," he said quietly. "She is Bound by blood for all eternity to her mate, in sickness and in health. Death will not part them. Love is what revived her, not a reapers judgement," William said. "She will live here," William deadpanned. "Why not have her live with me?" Undertaker asked. "You live in the human's world, she may get in a fight again," Grell said quietly. He had rescued Nova after her fight with Claude.

About that...

Upon arriving to the warehouse Grell didn't realize Nova-Marie Phantomhive was Nova-Marie Crows. So when he saw her and realized that this was his Nova, he, instead of reaping her soul, determined she was fit to keep living. But due to her being thrown around so much and her revived.

Nova no longer remembers anything from the last year and a half. Meaning, she doesn't remember Ciel, her kids, or Sebastian...


	2. A Surprise Guest

_**Sebastian's POV**_

In the 6 months after Nova died many things happened. One being the twins getting older of cousre, but they don't look it. They still look like they're one month old. Two, a full on war broke out between The Phantomhive's and The Trancy's for many reasons(**A/N: CAUSE CLAUDE FUDGING KILLED NOVA!). **And 3 is the biggest.

My Young Master became a demon. Yes a demon, and once he did we brought Lilith and Damien on a vacation around the world. Though my Young Master said we were never coming back, I knew he wanted to.

Every time he looked at Lilith, he saw Nova. Every time he thought of Nova he would leave and weep in his room. I personally wanted to go back just so Lilith and Damien wouldn't have a chance at getting sick from moving around so much.

"Sebastian, I need to ask you something," he called. I walked over and bowed slightly, "Yes Young Master?" "What would you say to returning to the Manor?" he asked. "That is your decision Young Master, though I would encourage it for you Nice and Nephew's sakes," I responded formally. "Alright, then we return in 4 weeks, do not tell the others. This will be a surprise," he said. And what a surprise it was.

_**Mey-Rin's POV**_

After Nova died, the happiness that filled the Manor was gone. And since the Young Master left with the twins t it hasn't been as fun around here. To add to all that we had to put Plu down. The Angel Angela possessed him after Nova died.

And yes I said Angel. Did you really think we were oblivious to all the demons in the manor. It took a while to realize that Sebastian was a demon, but we got the Ciel was one right after he became one. Plus Nova was a demon and so were the twins, that was a lot demons living in the house at one point.

Now it's just us: Bard, Me, Finni, and Tanaka.

One stormy day we were just mucking about playing cards and what not, when the door rang and I stood up to get it. I opened the door and saw someone in a black trench coat who was holding a briefcase. "Um can I help you," I asked. The person hesitated, looking around like they were trying to examine the place, "I...I need to stay for the night. My friend is coming to town tomorrow and I need a place to stay," they said quietly.

"Ok come in ..." I trailed off hoping for this person to tell me their name. "Miss. Sutcliff," she responded quietly. "Ok Miss. Sutcliff right this way," I lead her up the stairs. I lead her to the guest bedroom, which was Nova's first bedroom. We had agreed to not use her newer bedroom as a room and keep it as it lay.

"Please, call one of the servants if you need anything," I said before turning. "Um, I do have a question," she said. "Alright I'm all ears," I said happily. "What happened to the Earl who lived here?" My smiled slowly morphed into a frown, "Sadly, our Master left 6 months ago with his butler and niece and nephew." The person 'hmm'ed before saying she was about to go to sleep.

"Sleep well Ms. Sutcliff," I said before closing the door. I went back downstairs and we continued playing Poker. Afterwards Bard and Finni headed towards the male servant quarters and I went to my bedroom.

The next morning we started our rounds and attended to our other chores. Without the Young Master all we really did was cook and play cards. But in other news since they demonic quartet left Finni has gotten better at cards.

When it was about noon I went upstairs to find Ms. Sutcliff to see if she wanted anything to eat. But when I went to her room she wasn't there, "Oh no..." I started to check all the rooms hastily. Last time we had a guest wander around he ended up getting trapped in an oven...

I asked Finni and Bard to help search and they saluted and went off outside to search.

I went into the courtyard where all the white roses grew. "Miss. Sutcliff!" I called. "Miss. Sutcliff!" Finni called. "OI MS. SUTCLIFF!" Bard yelled. We ran over to where the roses just happen to bloom the largest and there she was with her black trench coat with the collar popped.

"There you are," Finni said relieved. "Oh did I worry you, I'm sorry I have a habit of just exploring places," she smiled. Wht scared me was I couldn't see her eyes, they were covered by long brown bangs. Her chocolate brown hair was tied into a loose braid that sat on her shoulder. "No it's alright, we just wanted to know if you wanted lunch?" I asked.

"Oh why thank you," she said bowing her head. We lead her inside and Bard whipped up some sandwiches and tea then we all sat at our table in the poker room and ate. "Bard you are a wonderful cook," Ms. Sutcliff said biting into her sandwich. My baby blushed, "Oh oh uh yea..." he scratched the back of his neck before inhaling on his cigarette again.

"Mey-Rin, can you show me to the bathroom?" she asked. "Of course," I slowly stood up and pushed in my chair. I showed her to the upstairs restroom and then went back down. "Bard is it just me or does she seem familiar?" I asked. He kissed my forehead and smirked, "A bit but I wouldn't worry about it too much."

We heard a loud scream come from the foyer and we ran over to the main stairs. I saw Finni kneeling on the ground with Ms. Sutcliff in his arms who had her arms around his neck. "Oh My God Ms. Sutcliff are you..." I trailed off when I saw that her collar was folded down. "N-no way," Bard stuttered. "N-nova," I asked tears brimming in my eyes.

"Uh, how do you know my name. I never told it to you," she said wide eyed. "Nova, it's me Mey-Rin. We were best friends," I tried to reach her. "I'm sorry but I don't remember meeting you other than yesterday."


	3. A Way to Remember

**Will Nova regain her memories? Will she ever be the bad ass Nova we knew her as again?  
**

* * *

_**Mey-Rin's POV**_

I felt my heart start to break. My own best friend didn't even remember our drunken party, or even that she and I dressed as damn book characters.

I had to know if she remembered...them, "Nova, do you know the names Lilith and Damien?" I asked eagerly. "Um, I believe Damien was the son of Satan and Lilith was the first female demon," she said as Finni stood her up. Tears brimmed in my eyes, "No...you...You really don't remeber them?" I felt Bard pull me into a hug and I buried my face in his chest,

"Remember who?" she cocked her head. I pulled out of the hug and gripped Nova's shoulders, "YOUR KIDS!" Her eyes widened and she held her head with her hand. "I...I have kids," she stared into my eyes. I loosened my grip, "Yes, two beautiful babies." "Well, where are they?" she asked tears forming in her eyes. "Well, they're with their dad," I explained.

Her breaths became rapid and she held her chest. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell back into Finni's arms. "She's burning up!" he said placing the back of his hand on her forehead. "Finni take her to her room! Bard, you go get the medicine from the cabinet!" I ordered. They noddded and did as I said. I followed Finni to Nova's newer bedroom and he laid her down and put covers over her.

"What happened?" he asked. "Over exertion?" I guessed. "I guess all the 'new' information was too much for her," I added. Bard came in with a bottle of medicine, "I got it."

I took the bottle from him poured it on a towel and placed it on her forehead. "Oi it's she supposed to you know swallow it?" Finni asked. "This is a special medicine that lowers a fever and doesn't have to be ingested," I stated factually.

Then we waited, we waited for 2 hours before she woke up. "Whaaaa," she groaned. "Nova, are you feeling better?" Finni asked. "Uh, yea I just had a strange dream," she removed the medicated cloth and placed it on the night stand. "Do tell," I said sitting on the bed next to her.

"Well I saw a boy, about 13-ish and he was calling out to me saying 'I need you here, please remember'. Then I saw a man who was in his late twenties or so and he was holding me like he never wanted to let go. Then he stared into my eyes and kissed me hard before breaking it and saying 'I begging you. Please remember for my sake.' Then he moved so a small bassinet was visible and inside were two babies, then he got close to my ear and whispered, "And theirs..""

I felt my heart start to break, that way their way of telling her to 'Remember Them.'

"Nova, the small boy was your brother. He was the Earl of Phantomhive the owner of this manor," Finni explained. She started to breath slowly, "What about the man and those babies. Are they my husband and kids?" she asked. "I wouldn't say husband...more like a mate," I shook my head slightly. "Will you 3 help me remember," she asked. "Make that 4," a voice said from behind us.

"IT'S TANAKA!" Finni exclaimed. "It's good to have you back...Lady Phantomhive."

_**2 weeks later**_

We decided to teach Nova all the things she had done before. She knew she could fight, and fight well. So I guessed she didn't remember only things that happened when she met all of us.

We taught her: How she would be by Ciel's side as his sister and his body guard, How she would kill whoever messed with her family, etc. We managed to teach her names, tactics, games, but the one thing we didn't have the heart to tell her was...that we had to kill Pluto.

"Ok so I've seen a big white dog, but he's also a man..I think his name is ah- Pluto?" she said. "About him...After you disappeared," that's when Finni ran off. The memory was too painful for him, but it was going to be heart breaking for Nova.

"The Angel Angela took him over as his own and well...he attacked London. So we had to," I was cut off by her placing a finger on my lips. "I know what you;re going to say," tears started to form on her eyes. "But I do remember a cat, Sebby I think is he here?" she asked. "Uh yes," I stood up and raced to find him.

I went into Nova's bedroom and saw him lad out on the bed. "Come on, your momma want to see you," I said picking him up. I walked down the stairs as he curled into a ball in my arms. But as soon as he saw Nova he jumped down and raced over to her. "Sebby!" she exclaimed. The (not-so little) cat rubbed against her legs while looping between them. SHe picked him and and rubbed noses with him, "Hi" she said using her baby voice.

"He's been waiting for you," I said softly. "He doesn't have to wait anymore, now let's get back to helping me remember!"


	4. A Reunion and a Rose

**YAY! Now how about we have someone visit...**

* * *

_**Nova's POV**_

After the two weeks my memory was a bit fogy still but I was getting used to remembering names. But I do see this little girl often, she is quite petite and had gorgeous blonde curled twin tails. I decided to ask Mey-Rin about it.

"Mey-Rin, did I know a little girl?" I asked. Her eyes widened, "Yay you're starting to remember on your own! But yes her name is Lizzie and in fact she's coming to visit she was heartbroken when she thought you had died. Now that you're not she is overjoyed," she said hugging me very tightly.

"L-lizzie," I thought about her some more. I was her ah- nanny I think and I helped deliver her. Then a rush of memories flew into my head and I hunched over. "I...I remember her," I said.

"YAY!" Finni applauded. "Good cause she here," Bard said puffing on his cigarette. "Urchin! Urchin are you here," I heard a voice say. "LIZZIE!" I called. I saw her bright blonde curls pop in the door and I immediately raced over and tackled her and held her close to me.

"Oh my god Lizzie, I remembered you! You're the first one other than these guys that I remembered," I cried into her blonder hair. Lizzie sat in between my legs and my arms we wrapped around her. "Urchin, you forgot me," she said slowly. "Only because I,"I cut myself off and looked to them.

She shook their heads yes, "Well Lizzie...I died." She pulled away and stared at me. Her emerald green eyes staring straight into my 'soul'. "You died?" "Yes, but my friend revived me and I lost my memories." I explained. I felt her run her hand over my hair and she smiled, "Just like when I was little."

I smiled down at her and pulled her in close, "You'll always be my Little Lizzie."

"Urchin, can I help you remember things?" she asked sweetly. "Of course Lizzie, first off...what's your family's names?"

After that I continued my lessons in Remembrance 101.

A few days passed by and I started to do more work around the manor. I would help Mey-Rin with her work, help Finni in the garden, and teach Bard how to cook without a blowtorch(Though that is my preferred method BLOWTORCHES FO LIFE!)

When Lizzie would come by she would help me try to remember names, there were 4 faces that I couldn't put names to, they were the young boy, the black haired man, and the two babies. For some reason I could never remember their names, usually one of staff would help me or Lizzie would remind me.

One day I was sitting in the library just reading a book. I can't recall what it was, I think it was Through the Looking Glass but who knows(obviously not me).

Sebby sat on my lap and purred softly and got loud whenever I would place my hand on his head. "Nova," Mey-Rin called. "In here," I yelled back. The huge doors opened and I closed the book and picked little Sebby up. "Nova, we have some more for you," her voice was quiet and she looked like she didn;t want to tell me.

"What is it?" I asked. "Well, after you had the twins...you became a demon," she said slowly. "So...that's why I can see everyone's souls," I asked. She swallowed hard, "Yes, now I have an idea." She started to reach for my shirt and she undid the bottom buttons. "WOAH WOAH WOAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I backed up. "I remembered that you have a mark on you that symbolizes you and Sebastian's bond," she continued her work. Eventually she lifted up the bottom part of my shirt and there sitting on the left side of my slightly swollen stomach was a purple mark.

"This is what bonds me to him?" I said as I touched the mark. At my touch it started to glow and eerie purple and I felt a surge of strength com about me. "Wow," I continued to circle my finger around the mark. "Does this help?" she asked. "Yea, now whenever I forget..." I looked down to the mark. "Sebastian! Sebastian's name I can look down and remember!" I said happily.

"Hopefully they come back from holiday," she said sadly. "I miss Ciel so much..." tears started to fall from her eyes. I held her cheek and looked into her eyes, "They will, why would...Ciel not come back to his fiance?" I said slowly. She sniffled before wiping her eyes, "You're right."

"Now, how about we go a walk around the garden," I smiled sweetly. Her eyes lit up like diamonds and her smiled was as bright as the stars, "YEA!" We started to walk slowly outside and into the garden. "Urchin, do you remember how to dance?" she asked. "Yes," I smiled. "Well will you show me?" I sighed, "Of course," I started to a dance that I sort of remembered.

Once I was done I saw her break down in tears, "Oh no Lizzie are you hurt," I knelt down to her. "I...I'm fine it's just...That was the dance that you and Sebastian performed," I inhaled. "I just...did what came to mind," I stuttered.

"Urchin, even though you don't remember most of the times you had with him. You and him were meant to be," she said with tears of joy streaming down her face. "Well I hope I get to see him," I looked over my shoulder. I felt some sort of presence near, but I didn't act on it. Instead Lizzie and I walked to the center of the garden and she pointed to a rose. "It's so pretty! But I think it could use some color," she looked up to me. I brushed my now long hair out of the way and bent down and leaned in and kissed the rose.

I slowly started to dye the rose and it eventually turned red. "Woah how did it do that!" she asked. "I guess the rose liked my lipstick," I chuckled. She laughed before skipping away, "Come on Urchin we have more things to teach you!" I sighed before following her, I looked over my shoulder again, "Whatever is following me knock it off."

I got no response but I felt the presence go away, 'Finally' I said to myself. 'I slowly walked inside and turned around. Even from this far away you could still see the bright red rose. "You are my rose. Beautiful and elegant in every way, but you are willing to draw blood in your defense" a voice said. I turned around and saw Mey-Rin, "Did you say something Mey-Rin?" "No," she said. "Hmm, I must be hearing voice," I shrugged. 'Or are they memories?' I asked myself.


	5. A Voice in His Head

**So where are Ciel, Sebastian, and the twins? Let's find out shall we...**

* * *

_**Ciel's POV**_

Like I ordered we left two weeks later, but we were not in a normal place...

After going around a continent or two I got bored, so I asked Sebastian to take us to Hell. Yes you heard me right, Hell. Now Hell is not a pretty place, it's full of demons in true forms, fire, lava, and weird blue flames around the one home. (Anybody get this reference?)

We lived in a black stone mansion. Once we were ready to leave Sebastian asked that I carry one of the twins when we left. So I was handed Damien and we slowly made our way out of the fiery pits of Hell.

Once we got out we were in a place covered in snow, "Sebastian where are we?" "North east Russia Sir," he responded as he shielded Lilith from the cold. I opened my cloak and huddled Damien inside, "How long will it take to get to England?" I asked shielding my face. "Weeks if we walk, I suggest we find the nearest Inn and stay a night before trying to head out via coach," He suggested.

"Sebastian find an Inn for us to stay in before we freeze," I ordered. "Yes my Lord," he said before taking off. 30 seconds later he was back, "There is an Inn not to far off, I've already made arrangements for us to stay for the night." I nodded and trudged forward in the thick snow, only to have him pick me up an carry me to a road. "There's the Inn," he said as he set me down. I was a two story cottage, cute Lizzie would like it.

I started to think about Lizzie, how much she's worrying about me. What should I do when I get back? Should I tell her? What will she say? Damn being a demon with a human bride is complicated.

Inside the Inn there were not very many people. A man wearing a large coat and a fur hat sat in a booth an sipped what looked like hot tea. "Velcome to Inn," A busty blonde woman who stood behind a counter said cheerily. I scoffed and followed Sebastian up the stairs and down a hall to our room.

It was a small room with one bed a dresser and a mirror. "Where will these two sleep," I asked. "I'm sure we'll find somewhere," he started to scout the room then he pulled one pillow off the bed and pull open a drawer. He then placed Lilith on the pillow and placed it inside the large drawer, "Bring him here." he ordered.

I walked over and placed my nephew next to his sister, "This looks like child negligence." "They should be fine for the night, now Young Master please get some rest I must go find the quickest root to England," he said with a bow. "Fine, just make sure we get there with in the month. Even if we have to use demonic abilities," I ordered. _  
_

He bowed again and disappeared into the night. I looked down at my niece and nephew, "We'll be home soon. I'm sure you two are sick of moving around." Damien yawned and started to fall asleep, while Lilith squirmed in her sleep. "Hah I feel stupid talking to you guys, Because I know you won't respond. Maybe it's because I know you are as close to me and your mother was..." I started to think about her.

I remembered the day I met her, she held a damn blade and threatened to kill me. What would've happened if I didn't bring her home, she wouldn't have fell for Sebastian, she wouldn't have had the twins and...she wouldn't have died...

Nova, I'm the reason you died...If I hadn't brought you to the manor, if I hadn't made you my body guard then maybe you'd still be alive. Granted you wouldn't know me or Sebastian, or the others but you'b be alive and happy.

_No I wouldn't_

I turned around at this new voice and saw no one.

_Kiddo, I don't blame you. If you'd had never came, I wouldn't be half as happy as I was when I was in the manor. _

Nova's voice rang in my head, and I fell to my knees.

_Please, stop beating yourself up. I'll always be with you. I love you Kiddo please stop trying to blame yourself. _

"But it's my fault," I buried my face in my hands.

_Kiddo, you'll see me very soon_

"What?" I became scared. "Am I going to die!"

_No_

My eyes widened, what is this cryptic tongue she speaking in. Am I going to die or...is she still alive?


	6. A Cloak of White

**Continuing with the Adventure of our favorite demonic quartet!**

* * *

_**Ciel's POV**_

When I woke up Sebastian had prepared the twins for departure and set out my clothing for that day. After I dressed myself, with the help of Sebastian of course, we departed on the route that Sebastian found the fastest.

"We will have use the Hell's Passageway to get there quickly. It will feel like we've walked for around 7 hours, but it is the fastest way to England Sir," he bowed. "Alright, well then let's go," he nodded.

He bite his wrist and chanted old text words, the blood slowly fell into the fresh fallen snow and it opened up a massive crater. "Down this way Young Master," he held onto Lilith and jumped down. I held tightly to Damien and jumped after him, when I looked up the crater was closing.

_7 hours later..._

When we ascended back into the mortal world, we were in London.

"My that was fast," I said. "Now, to the manor?" he asked. "No, I wish to pay a visit to someone first," I smirked. We walked down the main road and stopped at a little funeral parlor know as Undertaker.

"Hello," I said looking inside. I heard a eerie cackling before I was pulled inside, "Ello Mista Earl." The grey haired grim reaper smiled creepily, "Oh look at these little ones," he tried to touch Lilith's face, only to get punched by Sebastian. "You don't touch her." "She seems feisty, just like her mum," I felt my inner rage start to boil over.

"It's been a while since I seen er, I might just go visit er," he said staring at the ceiling. "You moron," I muttered. "She died," I finished, He just laughed, "Whatever you say boyo. Now go to your manar, your servant is missin' ya," he said turning around.

I scoffed before leaving, "Why did I bother even going in there. Sebastian, let's get to the manor quickly," I ordered. And just liked that he placed me on his arm and ran towards the manor. In the distance I saw Finni tending to the garden, I also saw Mey-Rin walking along the yard.

We stopped at the edge of the property and I hopped down, "Let's see what damage they've done." We started to walk slowly up the path, I look in everything:the smell, the breeze, the freshly grown flowers, everything.

I saw Finni look up and freeze, "Y-young M-master," he stuttered. "Go fetch the others, and tell them to meet me in the foyer," I ordered. "Y-yes Sir" he saluted.

"MEY-RIN!" He yelled as he ran towards her.

_**3rd person POV**_

"YOUNG MASTER IS BACK!" he screamed. Mey-Rin felt like crying, with not only tears of joy but of sadness as well. You see...Nova still hasn't regained her memories yet, and she has a hard time remembering those 4's names.

After gathering up all of the servants in the house and bringing them to the foyer the 4 of them stood in a straight line, eyes wide, and jaws to the floor. "Y-your back? You said you w-weren't c-coming back," Mey-Rin stuttered.

"I did not want to risk my niece and nephew getting sick," he said formally. The something started to sting his nose, "WHo else is here?" he asked darkly. The 4 of them froze, they didn't want him to see Nova until she regain some memory of her family.

"Who is here," his tone turned dark and his eyes flashed an eerie pink. "C-ciel," he heard a feminine voice. He turned around and saw his beautiful, and slight curvaceous, fiance.

"L-lizzie," he stuttered. He handed Sebastian Damien and rushed towards Lizzie and embraced her and for the first time...he kissed her. "C-ciel," she stuttered.

He smelled something else, but he let it go. "Lizzie, I've missed you." She kissed him back, "Miss you too." He broke the kiss and held her hand, "Ciel you'll be so excited when I show you-!" out of the corner of her eyes she saw the 4 of them shaking their heads furiously. "Oh nevermind, I don;t have it with me," she lied.

"Are you 4 hiding something," Sebastian asked. They shook their heads furiously.

"Lizzie~" a voice rang throughout the halls. Sebastian ear perked up and so did the twins'. The voice caused the twins to cry, Sebastian tried to calm them but to no avail. "Lizzie who else is here," he asked darkly. "Well ah-" she laughed nervously. "DON'T LET HER LEAVE THE ROOM!" Mey-Rin screamed. Since the four of them had some free time during those 6 months, they trained and now were as fast as demons.

So Finni bolted up the stairs and down a hall. Bard went down the other hall, and Sebastian tried to choose which side to investigate. "Young Lady please hold them until I return," he handed his children to Lizzie before taking off down the hall that Bard ran down.

A few seconds later a white-cloaked person came running down the hall Finni went down and ran into Ciel. 'SHIT!" they yelled. The two of them went tumbling down the stairs, and at the bottom the person got up hastily and tripped on their way to the door. Ciel eventually got up and ran after them, "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Ciel caught the edge of their cloak and pulled it, causing the person to face plant on the cobble path.

Ciel straddled their waist and removed the hood, and he bursted out in tears, "N-nova..."


	7. A Mark that Glows

**Me: *puts fingers in the shape of a circle over my eyes* he saw you...**

**Nova: This is your fault! YOU'RE THE DAMN WRITER!**

**Me:*starts scribbling words on a paper* **

**Nova: Oh Imo-chan I'm sorry for yelling, here have a cookie**

**Me: You're right, I AM the writer**

* * *

_**Ciel's POV**_

Her hair was so much longer, it touched her back and it was just a beautiful as it was back then. "N-nova, y-you're alive?" I stuttered out. She pushed me off of her and I say tears slowly fall from her eyes, "I-i'm soory, but I have to go," she got up hastily and took off down the cobble path. Taking with her, my shattered heart.

"Young Master!" Sebastian called as he raced outside. "Are you injured," he asked picking me up. "T-that was," I muttered. "Young Master, who was," he cut himself off. We both watched as a familiar red donned reaper stopped the running Nova in her tracks. "GRELL PLEASE!" she cried. "No Poppet, you can't hide anymore," he turned her around and started to push her back to us.

"Grell, I don't want to see them yet," she cried. My heart continued to break _Why doesn't she want to see me? _"Novie, they are your family. You will remember soon enough, but dammit they've missed you! They thought you died!" Grell screamed at her. I watched tears stream down her face, she said something to him but I couldn't read her lips.

I looked up to Sebastian, who just stood there in awe. I guess if I had just seen my supposedly dead mate right before me I would have done the same. Grell eventually got her over to us and he smacked her on the back of the head. "Go on you idiot," he said. She started to twitch and she placed a hand on the left side of her stomach, "C-c..." she muttered.

"Se-se," her voice cracked. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands, "I'm sorry..." she cried. I was utterly confused, why didn't she continued what she was saying? "Nova!" Mey-Rin came running from the manor and she slid against the ground and held Nova, "You tried." "But I should be able to, I have the mark don't I," she cried into Mey-Rin's chest.

"I'm extremely confused, one why is Nova here, and two what is she talking about?" I asked. "Young Master," Mey-Rin started. "Nova was revived by her friend here," she gestured to Grell. "Nova was alive," Sebastian's demonic aura surround the area as he stalked towards the idiotic reaper. "Oi, I wasn't allowed to tell you," he started to tremble.

"You kept the secret of my mate being alive...from me," he said ominously. "Wait Sebas-chan, Will and Undertaker wouldn't let me!" he cried. "So that's why Undertaker said he was going to visit Nova," I said. "You still kept the fact that the mother of my children was alive, from me. For that...you must pay," after a series of punches kicks and an eventual knock out Sebastian went over to Nova.

"Nova, do you remember me," he asked softly. "Se...Seb," she mumbled. She shut her eyes tight, and bit her lip, "N-no," she cried. Tears managed to squeeze through her shut eyelids, and they slid down her face. "What about Damien and Lilith," I asked. Her eyes flew open and she stared at me, "D-damien a-and L-lilith," she started to ponder. "There is some memory of them, of him holding them," she looked to Sebastian.

"Grell, what did you do to her," Sebastian said kicking him so he stood up. "If a person is deemed twice the second time they loose part of their memory," he explained scaredly. "But I didn't revive her," he added.

"Who did," Sebastian grabbed the back of his jacket and stared at him, their noses just inches away from each other. "Y-you did." he shut his eyes tight and scrunched up his face. Sebastian face soften and his eyes widened, "What do you mean...I did?" he asked slowly.

"Let me down and I'll tell you," he begged. Sebastian dropped him and he landed quite ungracefully. He managed to stand up and brush himself off, "Ahem, ad Will stated," he started to mock William's voice. "She is bound by blood for all eternity to her mate, in sickness and in health. Death will not part them. Love is what revived her, not a reapers judgement."

Sebastian's face turned white, "I did this..." "Yes, now I must be off. Enjoy your reunion," he said flying off. I looked down and saw Mey-Rin was still consoling Nova, and I knelt down and brushed her jagged bangs out of her face, "Nova, I know the old you is in there," I muttered. "Please, try to remember," I begged. "Young Master, we must bring her inside. She needs to see them," he said pulling the three of us up. Mey-Rin nodded and led her inside with us following.

Lizzie was sitting on the stairs bouncing the twins slowly, "Urchin!" she called. Nova looked up and started to slowly walked towards Lizzie. "Are these...my kids," she asked. "Yes Urchin, would you like to hold them?" she asked. Nova nodded and Lizzie placed each twin in one of her arms.

Nova stared at each of them, "L-lilith and D-damien," she mumbled. Sebastian walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "They are our children Nova," he said. "Se," she tried to say. Sebastian placed his hand on the left side of her stomach just over her mark. "Seb- Sebast-," she tried to say again.  
You are strong I know you can do it," he said softly.

Her shirt started to glow and her eyes widened, "Sebastian."


	8. A Night Alone

**Me: Yay she remembers**

**Nova: *reads chapter* Oi what about Ciel?**

**Me: Old ya horses I'm getting to him**

**Nova: *holds two plastic horses* I'm ready!**

**Me: Jesus Christ I have a idiotic OC**

* * *

_**3rd person POV**_

After she said his name she handed him the twins and walked over to Ciel. "My baby brother," she muttered before pulling him into a death hug. "Even if I don;t remember much I do remember that you are my family...Ciel." A single tear streamed down his face, "I knew the old Nova was in there."

After some heart warming reunions, Nova was worn out and she brought her twins upstairs and laid them in a bassinet that Sebastian brought. And just as she was about to slip into bed, Damien started to cry. And Nova, who nursed them, was now all bummed because her night shirt was now covered in milk. "Really," she groaned.

She slid out of her bed and walked over to Damien, "Come here," she lifted her son into her arms and pulled a black cloth from a drawer. After situating herself and allowing him to nurse she draped the cloth over her son and slowly patted his back as he fed. "Jeez why now, I'm tired," she started to rock in the chair.

She heard the door open and she looked up from her son and saw Sebastian. "Helllo~" she yawned. "You need sleep, why are you nursing at this hour," said closing the door and walking over to her. "Not my fault he was hungry," she exhaled slowly.

Sebastian knelt down next to her and tried to remove Damien, only to make him latch on tighter, "Ow!" Nova stared at her mate. "He may not have teeth but gums can hurt with the right amount of force," her eyes flashed red. He stood, "My apologies." Damien the backed away and Nova fixed herself before removing the cloth.

She stood up and started to pat his back until he burped, then she placed him next to his sister. "Time for me to-" she was cut off by a pair of warm lips crashing to hers. She shut her eyes and melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart for air and she stared into his ruby eyes, "Nova you cannot fathom how much I've wished to do that," Nova giggled.

"You're going to make me guess?" she smirked. "Why do that when I can just show you," he lifted her legs up and around his waist. "I barely have memory of you and yet you still want me," she shook her head. "You're my mate aren't you, don't I bear some right to want you?" he asked seductively. "You've got yourself a point, one thing..." she placed her finger on his lips.

"You wake them up when this is going on, you'll have hell to pay," she warned. "If that means I get a night with you, then my dear it's a price I'm willing to pay," his eyes faced pink before he smashed their lips together. He pushed her against the nearest wall and licked her bottom lip. She willingly gave in and allowed him to dominate her tongue with his own.

Well...this is where things get kinky and I prefer to keep this ah- PG-13.

I will tell you one thing, the twins didn't wake up. But Ciel sure as hell did and he didn't enjoy having to listen to Nova moan for hours.

The next morning Nova woke up and to her surprise, Sebastian was next to her. In her foggy memory she could recall him not having to sleep as much as her. She snuggled into his bare chest and sighed, "I may not remember much. But I sure as hell am gonna remember this."

And to ruin the moment, as if on cue, Lilith started to cry. "Dammit," Nova muttered. She threw her covers off and donned an old nightgown. She walked over to the bassinet and pulled her daughter out of the bassinet. "Why can't you two ever get hungry at the same time," Nova complained. She situted herself and draped the black cloth over Lilith.

Nova started to rub Lilith's back, and then started to hum. ( www. youtube watch?v= Uv4D242OFDw#) Then started to sing softly. Sebastian groaned as he woke up, he looked in the corner and saw Nova sitting in the chair with what looked like Lilith in her arms. He couldn't help but smile, his family was complete again.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I promise the next one will be long. Till then tootles!**


	9. An Engraved Heart

**Time fo an update! Since all of the crazy snow melted I have to go back to school. Booooooooo~ The plus is that it's make up exams week so all the people who don't take semester classes get an easy week. Meaning I get to bring my laptop and I can type during school woot woot!**

* * *

_**3rd person POV**_

Time passed in the Phantomhive manor, but our favorite little twins didn't age a bit. You see Demons age a lot differently than humans, there appearance changes only every year. In other words the twins will act 2 months old until their about 1. It's really complicated but anyway...

Nova was learning memories faster and faster. And today she just happen to remember a certain dance.

"Where are they," she said as she tore apart her wardrobe. "Dammit," she groaned."Looking for something?" someone snickered. She looked over her shoulder and smirked, "What do you want Kiddo," she continued to tear apart the wardrobe. "Oh I just thought you might want these," she turned around and saw him holding pointe shoes with two fingers.

"How did you get those," Nova stomped over and tried to grab them from him. He lifted them higher so she couldn't reach, he had gotten a bit taller. Nova stared into his eyes and her flashed pink, to her surprise...so did his. "K-kiddo, are you a," he cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. "Yes," he whispered. "W-when did this happen," she stuttered. Nova backed up slightly, "Kiddo, when did this happen?" she asked more forcefully.

"While you were gone things happened with the Trancy's. Claude, the triplets, Hannah, and Alois all died, but because of that idiotic blonde's contract...I became a demon after his soul left my body," he explained. Nova staggered backwards and held her head, "M-my baby brother is a...a," her breaths became ragged. "Demon?" she looked at him with slightly teary eyes.

"Yes, but this is good. Now I can stay with you and the twins forever," he smiled slightly. Nova balled her fists and stomped over to Ciel, Ciel then braced himself for one hell of a punch. Only to feel warmth around his whole body. He opened his eyes and saw Nova on her knees hugging him, and he felt something wet seep through his clothing. "N-nova, why are you crying?" he asked pulled her chin up.

"B-because," she wiped her eyes. "I get to spend all eternity with my baby brother," she smiled sadly before burying her head into his chest. Ciel smiled and hugged her back, "Don't forget you also get to spend eternity with Sebastian." Nova pulled away and smirked, "I have a hot piece of ass as a mate, I'll be good for life," the two of them started laughing.

Nova heard one of the twins start crying, "Crap nap times over," she rushed out of the room and into Sebastian's and picked up both of them. "You guys are gonna dry me crazy," after a quick diaper change both twins were wide awake but she still set them in the bassinet. "Ciel, remind me to not have anymore kids," she laughed. "Why, you seem like a good mom," he shrugged.

"But being a mom is a lot of work, and both of them being demons is twice the work. Good thing both their parents are demons too," she knelt down tickled Damien stomach and started talking to him in a baby voice. "No matter how much I say it's hard I can't not love these guys," she lifted Lilith into the air.

"Lilith's hair is going to be black," Ciel said. "Well yea, when I'm in demoness mode my hair turns black. I don't even know what I would look like in my True Form..." she started to ponder that. "Anyway, I remembered something," she said blowing a raspberry onto Lilith's belly making the little girl squeal. "Oh, and what's that?" he said walking over and pulling Damien out.

"My dance with Sebastian at the Viscounts Christmas Ball," she said quietly. Ciel looked up to her, that was the night that Sebastian started to realize how he felt about her. "Wait here," Ciel placed his nephew in the bassinet and took off to his bedroom. Inside he started to rummage through drawer after drawer, "Dammit where is it!" he finally came across a small black box, "Got ya."

He picked up the box and raced back to the room, Nova was changing Lilith and Damien's clothes to sleeping one's instead of uncomfortable day clothes. "Nova.." he trailed off. "Damn you're fast, what in your hand,: she asked as she slid Damien clothes over his head earning a disgruntled cry from him. Stay turned around," he ordered. "Fine," Nova laughed. .

Ciel opened the box and unclasped the clip. He brought the piece of jewelry up and over her head and down onto her neck. He clasped the back and she looked down, "K-kiddo, it's gorgeous I-" she cut herself of and she brought her hand up and held the necklace.

"S-sapphires," she muttered. Memories came rushing into her head and she fell to her knees, "Nova!" Ciel knelt down and took her hand. "Are you alright?" he asked thr brunette. "Y-you gave this to me on Christmas," she muttered.

"Y-yes, I did you really remember," he asked. She turned the sapphire in the middle around and engraved on the back was _To the sister I never had. _

"We need to get this changed," she said looking into his eyes. "What do you mean," he said taking her hand. "Because, you have me," she smiled before kissing his cheek. She pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear, "You'll always be my baby brother. And I your big sister...for all eternity."

"How will we change the engraving," he asked. "Even if we can't...it will always be engraved on my heart."


	10. A Lovesick Lord

_**3rd person POV**_

After their little heart warming moment, the two of the carried on with the rest of the day. After donning her uniform and tying her hair up in her usual up do she went to the study to converse with Ciel.

Nova however was running back and forth between conversations with Ciel and Sebastian's bedroom. You see the twins were getting restless what whatever reason. (I dunno why babies cry all the time.)

For the 5th time she had run back she decided to feed them. After adjusting her shirt she lifted them into her arms and covered both of them, "You guys are gonna kill me," she groaned. "I thought only a Demonic Weapon or Reaper's Scythe could kill us?" she looked up and saw her mate standing in the doorway. "Well they better add Demon Kids to that list," she groaned laying her head on the back of the chair.

"Just wait til they're older," he muttered. "You bastard I heard that," she smirked. Sebastian stood next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. After about 5 minutes she handed Sebastian the twins and she fixed herself. Sebastian handed her Damien and they both stood there bouncing their little demons(would've said angels but...) to sleep.

"Aww they look just like a family," a voice cried. They turned their heads to see Mey-Rin and the others looking terrified, Nova hissed and the door slammed shut. "How did you do that," Sebastian deadpanned. "I I don't know," she said wide eyed. "Hmm, it must be you're inner powers starting to finally wake," Sebastian pondered as he rocked his daughter.

"W-what powers, I thought demons only had super speed and strength and things of that likeness," Nova said staring into his eyes. She was genuinely scared, more so that her 'powers' would hurt her friends, and family. "Yes Demons, but you my dear," she lifted her chin with his hand and brought her face close to his. "Are a Demoness."

"What's the difference," she asked. He let go slowly and placed Lilith in her bassinet, then took Damien from Nova and placed him next to his sister. "The difference my dear," he go close to her face and cupped her cheek, "Is that you bear powers that no other demon could even dream of." She smirked, "So what I'm a witch now," she laughed. "No, your powers outrank that of a witch's 50 times over," he said somewhat seriously.

"Woa..." she placed her hand on her head and held it. All of a sudden Nova felt a blinding pain on her side, she fell towards the left and was caught by Sebastian. "E-everything hurts..." she held her wrist tightly. Sebastian lifted her into his arms and placed her on the bed, "Your body is reacting to your powers. Since you've become aware of them, they are trying to escape," he said as he held her arms down. _  
_

"W-what do I, GAH!" she cried. "Stay calm," he started to utter old text words and Nova felt the pain go away. "W-what did you do," she asked. "I used some old text to somewhat communicate with your powers and forced them to settle," he explained brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Your hair has gotten so long," he said as he ran his fingers through it. "That's what happens when you're stuck in one place for 6 months," she said pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Where were you stuck, can you remember?" he asked. "I ah- I think it was a Library," she said rubbing her temples. "Well I believe our Young Master is expecting you to play your role as body guard," he said as he stood.

Nova sighed as she stood and walked past Sebastian, slowly swaying her hips. 'Still as sexual as ever," Sebastian laughed to himself. He walked behind her as they walked to Ciel's Study.

Inside Nova took her place at the left of Ciel's chair, and Sebastian took the right. The next business associate walked in, he had curly brown hair and emerald eyes. "Lord Phantomhive," he bowed. "Hello Lord Cunningham," the brown haired man sat down and set his gaze to the woman on Ciel's right.

'My god she's beautiful!' he feened to himself. "This is my butler Sebastian Michaelis, and my body guard Nova-Marie Ph-" Nova then rammed her heel into Ciel's foot. "Crows," he tried to mask his pain. "Please feel free to ask for anything from them," Ciel said sitting back in his massive chair. His gaze did not leave Nova, which caused Nova to grimace.

"Lord Cunningham I hope you didn't judt come to stare at my body guard," Ciel folded his hands and placed them under his chin. She glaced at Sebastian who stifled a laugj, but in actuality he was tempted to kill the man for even setting eyes on her.

No, in fact..." and that's where thr boring stuff starts. TIME SKIP SEBASTIAN! "Yes my lady."

At around 3 Sebastian served tea and guess who decided to wake up? "Oh no, please excuse me I must check on them," Nova said rushing out of the room. "Lord Phantomhive, there are children in the manor?" Cunningham asked. "Why yes, they are Nova's children," Ciel said as he sipped his tea. "S-she's a mother, but she seems so young and I didn't see a wedding band on her finger," he said worriedly.

"She doesn't have a husband," Ciel forked a piece of his cake into his mouth. The Lord's thoughts filled with images of him and Nova sitting by a fire and the kids playing with new toys. "Oh Richard, I love you,"Nova said kissing him. He sat there day dreaming, "Lord Phantomhive, where is your restroom?" he asked. "Down the hall 4th door on the left," Sebastian responded.

He excused himself and went to where the butler said, only to pass by an open door where Nova was changing diapers. "Nova!" Cunningham called. "Oh Lord Cunningham," she said over her shoulder. "You're children are beautiful," he hadn't even laid eyes on them. "Um, thank you," she said trying to get him to leave.

"Nova, please allow me to help you raise these babies with you. I am in love with you and I want to be with you," he said holding her hands. She sat there dumbfounded, "Um I ah-" she glanced behind him. "Nova, my dear, how are they?" Cunningham looked over his shoulder to see the butler walk in. "They're fine, just tired of sleeping," she said as lifted one into her arms.

"Lilith you wanna go see your Daddy," Nova said in a cutesy voice. Lilith giggled and Cunningham froze, Nova handed Lilith to her dad and Sebastian bounced her slightly. "Oh yes, Nova's children are mine as well," Sebastian smirked. Cunningham turned pale before leaving the room and heading to the bathroom.

He returned to the study to see that Nova had brought a stroller into the study with the babies inside, which she sat by while Sebastian continued serving tea. "Lord Cunningham, I see you've found out who Lilith and Damien's father is?" he said darkly. "M-my Lord, I hope you take no offense," he trembled.

"I am not angry, just a little upset that you would try to take my niece and nephew away is all," he sipped his tea again. "Niece and Nephew!" Cunningham exclaimed. "Y-you mean..." he trailed off.

"Nova is my sister, and the children my niece and nephew," he deadpanned. After a very awkward meeting the Lord left and Ciel and Nova busted out laughing. They high fived andheld their hands together, "Best meeting ever!" Nova cried.

Sebastian smirked before looking in the stroller to see Lilith and Damien fast asleep again, but holding their hands together. "The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree, Now Does It?"


	11. A Loved One Returns

_**Nova's POV**_

After the Lord left and Ciel and I laughed our asses off, I went with Mey-Rin into town to go get so food for dinner. But only after spending 30 minutes convincing my brother and mate that we would be fine.

"You two just watch them, we'll be back soon," I said to the twins. I looked up and saw Ciel had a smug look on his face and Sebastian wasn't amused either. "Pull whatever stick got rammed up your butt out and learn to take a joke," I said walking over and kissing my brother's forehead.

I pecked Sebastian's cheek and I turned towards the door, "Sebastian why does your mate have to be such an as-" Ciel was cut off by Sebastian's hand. Young Master I'd appreciate if you didn't use such lewd language around my children," he said as he removed his hand. "Tch," Ciel scoffed.

I giggled before heading outside with Mey-Rin and we took the carriage to town.

"Nova, do you remember your life before you worked for the Young Master?" she asked as we entered a shop. "A little yes, bits and pieces are missing but other than that no," I shrugged. We walked up to the counter and handed the man a list of items. A few minutes later he came back with a basket of assorted food and he placed it on the counter, "That 'ill be 50 pounds," he held out his hand.

Mey-Rin pulled out the coin pouch and dropped 50 pounds into the man's hand. After biting the coin to make sure it's real he opened the register and tossed the coin in, "You fine ladies have a lovely day," he smirked. We left the store with the basket around my arm, but once we did I notice I was getting stared from other women, I decided to put my amazing hearing to good use.

"My word that woman is wearing trousers," one old hag muttered. "Good Lord in heaven, she must be one of those cross dressing women," another whispered to her friend. Now I was pissed, just becasue my fashion choice didn't fit their standards I was now a cross-dresser? No Miko, my old friend from the Cirque, was a cross dresser. She hated skirts and would always dress in her older brother's hand me down.

Speaking of the Cirque, I should go see them soon. I think I promised them I'd bring the twins there...

But anyway we continue walking down the road when we came across a small shop, in the window was a bright pink bow. "Why is this place..." I cut myself off. "N-no," I muttered. "N-nova are you ok," she asked placing a hand on my shoulder. "T-this place, was where I saw him again..." I stared into the window and found myself growing weak in the knees.

"M-mey-Rin let's go home," I looked to her. "Come on, will you home yes we will," she smiled. I reached up to her face and pulled her glasses off, "N-nova I can't without those!" she cried.

"I've seen you shot a sniper rifle Mey-Rin...without glasses," I folded them up and placed them on my inner pocket. Her eyes were gorgeous red color, much like Sebastian's only...softer. "Fine but let's get you back," she said hooking her arm into mine. I lead her to the carriage and we got inside and went back home.

We arrived at the Manor to see Finni and Bard close the door hurriedly. Mey-Rin went around back to put the food away and I opened the front door slowly. "Hello~" I called. "Yap," I heard something bark.

"What the hell," I muttered as I looked around. Then I saw someone in a tuxedo sitting on the ground, their hair fell just past their shoulders and they seemed to be chewing something. "Um, excuse me?" I called. The person turned around and his red eyes stared into mine, "This guy smells familiar," I muttered.

His slowly stood up and then started to run over...on all fours? Next thing I knew there was a silver haired man on top of me rubbing his face against mine. Then I realized who it was, "PLUTO!" I wrapped my arms around him. "MY baby boy," I said as tears fell from my eyes. "Mey-Rin told me you died," I said looking into his eyes.

"I can answer that," I turned around and saw Sebastian closing a book and hiding it in his coat. "He is an immortal creature, so when the three of them killed him his soul left his body and returned to Hell," Sebastian explained as he helped me up. Pluto sat next to my feet and I petted his head "I think you call him from Hell and told him I was alive," I said rising onto my tip toes and getting into his face.

"A demon hound is forever bound to his master no?" he smirked. I pecked his lips and knelt down to Pluto, "Has he met the twins?" I said as I rubbed his head. "Yes, and he is quite protective over them," he chuckled. "Good boy," I scratched his chin which made his foot start to move up and down. "Pluto, go terrorize Finni for a bit," I said standing up. He barked happily and took off outside.

I wrapped my arms around Sebastian and buried my head in his chest, "Thank you..." I cried. "Anything for you my dear," he said kissing the top of my head.

* * *

**YAY PLU PLU IS BACK! Sorry but I love him too much to have him stay dead, and if Sebas-chan seems a bit OOC**** :c  
**

**Sebastian: Is it, as you say, out of character for me to show compassion to my mate?**

**Me: *giggles like an idiot* hehe no **  
**(*≧∀≦*)**


	12. A Day of Training

**Thank you to all of those lovelies who reviewed, it means a lot to me to see people liking my stories. I hope you guys have little the recent 'funny' chapters, for some reason I've just felt like writing funny stuff.  
**

**Ciel: I didn't laugh**

**Me: SHUT YOUR DEMON ASS UP!**

**Ciel: Oh Sebastian~**

**Me: Um ah- enjoy the chapter *runs away* **

* * *

** _Sebastian's POV_**

The day after Nova and Pluto's little reunion, I decided to train her to use her 'powers'. "Nova, please follow me," I said as I turned. She followed obediently and we walked to the field that the servants use for training.

Once we arrived at the field she looked around and sighed, "Why are we out in the middle of the training field?" "To use it for it's purpose," I said as I walked towards a shed and pulled out small items such as: candles, small weapons, etc.

"How am I supposed to train with candles?" she asked, she was starting to sound like a child. "According to scripts I've read, you as an Angel of Darkness have 6 powers," I explained. She walked closer to me and stared into my eyes, "And what exactly are these 6 'powers'?" she smirked.

"Well one is Psychokinesis, which you performed when you slammed our bedroom door shut," I answered. "Our room?" she giggled, "I suppose my bedroom is now a extra room again?" I lifted her chin with my hand and brought her close to my face, "Now where else would two mates sleep, other than their room?" I asked.

"You don't sleep," she said cockily. "A bedroom is not just for sleep my dear," I groaned softly. She blushed madly before pulling her head out of my grasp, "Behave, or you won't ever see this body again," she scoffed.

"You my dear have no sense of humor," I chuckled. "You need to be able to perfect these 6 powers, otherwise they will dissipate," I said placing a candle 10 feet away. "Make this candle levitate," I ordered. She took a deep breath and spread her legs into a wide stance, she close her eyes and began concentrating an immense amount of power onto the candle.

The candle began to levitate next to my head, and I smirked, "Now, bring it towards you," she did so and she caught the candle in her left hand. "Woa, I did it," she said with non-belief staining her words. "Now onto the next 5," I said.

_6 hours later..._

It was now 3 in the afternoon, and Nova was close to mastering her powers. Angels of Darkness have a much higher learning level than other demons. So mastering these powers will be a breeze for her. "Sebastian, I can't do much more of this. It's starting to hurt my head," she complained. She pulled her hair down and let her hair flow down. "Can we break for the day?" she asked. "Yes, now if you are in pain relax. I do not want you to hurt yourself further," I said walking over to her.

She went to walk but she stepped in a pothole and ended up falling and hurting herself further, "SON OF A BITCH!" she cried. I knelt down and examined her leg, I started to move her ankle around and she started to wince and bite her lip. "It may be broken, hopefully it's just a sprain," I said lifting her into my arms. "Oi what are you doing I can walk!" she squirmed.

"Not with a bad ankle," I started to walk to the manor. I brought her upstairs and asked Mey-Rin to watch the twins for a bit longer than I asked. I set her on the bed and propped her leg up, "Now this may hurt," I warned. She nodded and I straightening out her ankle and tears fell from her eyes, "Almost finished," I tried to console her. I pulled bandages from a box and wrapped them around the middle and ball of her foot, then brought it up to her ankle. "You need to stay of this foot, I'll see if I can find crutches for you," I said brushing her hair out of her face then leaving to find crutches.

I came back with crutches for her, and she had fallen asleep. I placed the crutches against the wall and pulled her covers over her, "Rest well."

I then went to the drawing room to retrieve the twins, "Mey-Rin I'll bring them upstairs." She nodded and handed me the twins, then I headed up the stairs and put the twins to sleep.

I noticed a small patch of black hair starting to grow on Damien's head, and Lilith had some as well. "You two have my hair and my eyes, what are you going to get from your mother," I pulled Lilith into my arms and bounced her slightly. "You might be an Angel of Darkness," I then pulled Damien into my arms and looked around to make sure no one would hear.

"That won't be for a while. But for now you two need to stay small, so I can carry you around like this," I chuckled to myself. I placed them back into the bassinet and kissed their heads, "Sleep well, my little demons."


	13. A Trip to Town

**Teehee I was a giggly mess writing that last part (*≧∀≦*)**

**Nova: YOU LET SEBASTIAN BE CUTE AND NOT LET ME SEE!**

**Me: Woops ┐(´∀｀)┌**

**Nova *storms off to go make Sebas-chan be cute***

**Me: Enjoy the chapter c: And sorry that I haven't updated, my schedule got kind busy again so I might be able to update every other day at the latest. ANyhooooo enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

_**Nova's POV**_

So Sebastian took me to a doctor the day after my training, just to make sure I wasn't too hurt. He, instead of letting me walk like the adult I am, lifted me up and carried me to the carriage. But it was cold outside and he was nice and warm so I didn't complain. I snuggled into his arms and pulled his jacket over my face.

"You are acting quite childish," he chuckled. "So, it's cold," I pouted. He opened the carriage and gently placed me inside, making sure not to bump my ankle. After a 30 minute ride to town, we got out and he insisted on carrying me. "You spoil me," I smirked before climbing into his arms. He walked at a relatively slow pace, which attracted some unwanted attention.

Then my stupid slip on shoes fell off and my feet froze automatically. "Oh gross nope cold," I brought my legs up and tried to mush my entire body in his coat. "Now that is no way to act," He sat me down on a box and slid my shoes on. "Was that so hard," He smirked. "No, I just wanted you to do it for me," I chuckled and he lifted me back up.

"You act much more childish after being away from me for 6 months," he raised an eyebrow. "I was away from the other too you know," I giggled. "Who is the one that you are mated with, and is the father of your children," he chuckled softly. "Oh yea, have you seen him," I raised my brow. He loosened his arms and dropped me abruptly but caught me half a second later.

I, now terrified, clung to his jacket for dear life. I glared at him and he smiled, "You need to learn how to take a joke." I huffed and we continued on down the road. We came to the doctor's office and he set me down on a chair and went up to the receptionist. I glared at the blonde receptionist who giggled and swooned, "DEBRA!" I heard a man yell. "Coming Daddy! See you later stud," she bounced away. Sebastian came back and sighed, and I didn't look at him.

"Is someone jealous?" he asked. I scoffed, "No." "You realize that I prefer brunettes over blondes right?" he asked. I looked up and chuckled then shook my head, "What did the dummy say?" "She told me that her father would come see us at the manor," he smiled. "You ass we didn't even have to come out here!" I yelled. "Our telephones weren't working," he said.

"Was it necessary to bring me?" I asked. "I get no time with you, other than in the morning," he said kneeling in front of me. "But I did receive this," he stood and went behind a curtain and brought out a wheelchair. "Are you saying I'm heavy?" I crossed my arms. "I don't know about you, but carrying a woman around in town doesn't seem appropriate."

"What about the crutches?" I asked. "They won't be of much use, they are quite weak," he tried to persuade me. "But you're warm, I don't wanna be cold," I pouted. He sighed before helping me into the chair.

We walked towards a shop and Sebastian purchased a fluffy blue blanket and laid it over my legs. "Now you won't freeze," he smiled slightly. Then we walked along the road stopping occasionally to shop. He bought something that he wouldn't let me see, and I bought bow for Lizzie and outfits for the twins.

Once we were done, we headed back to the manor only to be greeted my a much younger looking man. "Hello You must be Nova Phantomhive?" he asked. I glared at Sebastian, I didn't want to be known as that to others only because that's why they would respect me. My last name shouldn't be the source of my respect, my person should be.

"Yes," I scoffed. "Well if you wouldn't mind I suggest we head inside and take a look at your ankle," he said a bit too cheery for my taste. "Um, I thought you would be much older. Since your daughter said such very flirtatiously to my husband," I crossed my arms as I was rolled inside. "Oh no Veronica is my sister, Dr. Cunningham Sr is my father." he bowed slightly.

"Ok, Ciel!" I called. Ciel came walking out posh like and glared at the blonde man. "What is it?" he asked. "Watch Lilith and Damien for me?" I asked. His cold demeanor melted when I said their names, he nodded slowly and walked of to my bedroom. "You're a mother?" the doctor asked. I looked over to him with 'are you serious' face, "Yes."

Sebastian wheeled me into the drawing room and set me on one of the desks. The blonde doctor slowly rolled my pant leg up, removed my shoe and examine my slightly swollen ankle. "Well from what I can tell it may just be a slight fracture, but you cannot walk on it," he started to remove the bandages keeping it stationary.

"Ok," he touched my ankle slightly and bite my lip to hold back cries. After 30 minutes he diagnosed it as being just a minor sprain, but recommended that I stay off my foot for a minimum of 3 weeks. He then pulled out his kit and began wrapping my foot tightly with fresh bandages, "I recommend you change bandges everyday day or so just to keep them from getting nasty." he stood up and shook my hand.

"If it continues to hurt after 3 weeks just call the office up ok? Have a nice day Ms. Phantomhive," he said walking out the door. I sighed and slid off the desk and into my chair, "That was fun wasn't it," I asked sarcastically. He smirked and rolled me to the stairs before lifting me up with one arms and bring me to the top of the stairs, as well as the wheelchair.

"I knew I wasn't too heavy," I muttered. He bent down and whispered into my ear, "I never said you were to heavy love." I blushed slightly at the word 'love' I guess I'll never get used to being someones mate. We went to the study to check up on Ciel, when I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 8:00. Which is 2 hours past the twins' bedtime.

I retrieved the twins, had Sebastian roll me to our bedroom where I fed them, changed them, and put them to bed. "Nova, I want to show you something," he said slowly. I nodded and he rolled me out to a balcony. "Damn it's even colder than before," I shivered. I felt a strange warm around me and saw black fabric draped over my shoulder.

Sebastian then stood in front of me, and I noticed that he was clutching one of his fists. "Nova, I want you to know that...You not just mine, I'm yours as well. And I have something for you and I to remind you of that," he opened his fists and I saw a small black box.

Now I've seen my fair share of small black boxes, but this one caused me to break down in tears. He opened it, and inside were two rings. One with a diamond, and the other was a silver band. "These rings are special," he handed the silver band to me and wiped away my tears. "Bite your thumb," he ordered. I pulled my black gloves off and stared at my black finger nails, then I brought my thumb to my mouth and bit into it and watched the red liquid slowly drip out. "Now let your blood drip over the ring," he said.

I did so and the ring started to turn red, then black. "Whoa.." I muttered, my hot breath touch the cold air and made steam billow from my mouth. He removed the diamond ring from the box and removed his white gloves, his insignia glowing as he bite his wrist. The red liquid dripped onto the diamond which made it turn red, the black. 'This is what he must've bought and wouldn't let me see," I exclaimed to myself

He grasped my hand gently and slid it onto my left ring finger. I, without even thinking, did the same and slid it onto his ring ringer. "S-so does this mean?" I asked. "If you were going to say married, then somewhat," he smiled slightly. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist, "What this really means is...you are mine and I am yours."


	14. A Day Off for the Demon Parents

**Dyawwwww cute! Now how about some Ciel and Twin time?**

* * *

_**Ciel's POV**_

Nova was giggly, and cheery the morning after her doctors visit. "Nova, is everything alright," I asked. She turned in her wheelchair and nodded. Damn it that doesn't answer my question! I looked down and saw she hand her hands folded on her lap, and on her left ring finger was a black diamond. 'So she is officially his mate now eh?" I asked myself.

"Nova, you and Sebastian take the day off," i turned away. She turned as well, "Why?" "I'm a demon...not an idiot.." She chuckled softly before rolling past me in her chair, "Thanks Kiddo." She kissed my forehead and called out to Sebastian whilst rolling away. "Nova, I'll watch Lilith and Damien," I called. Who knows what those two would do now that it's official *shudder*.

So I walked to my study where the twins were at and I lifted Damien into my arms, "I guess it won't be long before I won't be able to hold you guys like this hm?" I asked. Damien giggled and kicked his feet, "I'll take that as a yes." I placed him in the rolling bassinet and Lilith after him. "I wonder if you two have other Uncle's and Aunt's. I mean on your father's side," I slowly pulled the bassinet over to my desk.

"Does Sebastian even have family?" I asked myself. "Nova will find out and she'll eventually tell me," I chuckled. Lilith started to whimper and I lifted her up and bounced her slowly, "Shhh." Her cried quickly turned into babbles and laughter, "You need to choose a mood Ms. Michaelis," I laughed before bouncing her again. "Is that you last name? Or do you take your mothers..." I began pondering that.

"Oh well, Michaelis sounds better for you anyway," I smiled and her ruby eyes gleamed. "You seemed to have inherited everything from your father, besides your powers." She put her hand in her mouth and started to laugh, I pulled it out and wiped it with a cloth, "No, that's how you get sick," I said fake-assertively.

She disregarded my warning and put her fist back into her mouth, "I guess I won't be able to control you now will I? Much like your mother," I placed her back into the cradle and looked at both of them. Lilith looked so much like her mother, and so did Damien a little, but he looked more like Sebastian. "I wonder what your true forms look like," I rested my elbows on the edge of the bassinet.

"I should be worrying about my own, and not yours huh?" I earned a giggle from Lilith. I smiled down at them and picked up a Peter Rabbit that just happened to be in my desk, a mini version that it. I dangled it over the bassinet playfully and both of them giggle and reached for it. I heard noise come from down the hall, but ignored it and continued playing with my niece and nephew.

Wow that sounds so weird. I never thought I would get to say that, I mean yea Lizzie's got a brother but he's as asshole and most likely won't find a girl and have kids with her.

Anyway back to the twins, "You guys better stay small like this. If you guys get big then what excuse will I use to play with you. I can;t use the I'll watch them because you won't need to be watched," I pondered that for a second before handing Damien the rabbit and pulling another one out of the drawer and handing it to Lilith.

I watched as they played with the stuffed rabbits, and I couldn't help but smile. I don't know what it is about these two, but whatever it is...it makes me happy. "Ciel are you here?" I heard a voice call. I looked to the door and saw Lizzie pop her head it, "There you are." She slid inside and skipped over to me, "I tried to find you but I couldn't OH!" her attention turned to the twins.

"Hi guys," she said in a baby voice. She bent down and kissed Lilith on her forehead and did the same to Damien, "Ciel where's Nova?" "She and Sebastian got engaged," I said unemotionally. SHe clapped her hands together and jumped up and down, "Oh yay a wedding!" "Um, I'm not sure.." she got me off with nonsensical blabbering.

"Lizzie, I think they are just going to have them by themselves. You know an small wedding," I tried to get it through her blonde head. Her face saddened, "Darn I was hoping to help plan a wedding," she huffed. "Don't take my word for it," I turned my focus to the twins, "She may just have a wedding." 'But not in a church," I laughed to myself.

"Oh goodie! Where is she I want to ask her right away," she grabbed my hands. With my enhanced hearing, I could tell that it would probably be best not to bother them right now for...certain reasons. You nasty not like that, they're in the library spending some time together. Now earlier...that is a whole other story.

Anyway, Lizzie looked at me disgruntled "Why!" she cried. "They just got engaged, why do you think the twins are here? They deserve some time to themselves, they spend 95% of it working," I defended. She huffed before staring down at the twins, "They look just like them," she sighed. "Ciel, do you we'll ever have children?" she asked out of the blue.

I felt my face get hot, "Um ah-" "Well not any time soon, I mean in the future when we're married." My forehead started to sweat, I had never thought of that before and now that I was a demon it would be even more difficult. How am I going to tell her, if I even tell her.

"M-maybe," I said turning my face away from her. I felt her smile burn the side of my head, "Ciel are you alright, you're acting funny," she laughed. "I'm fine," I said exhaling. "Can I hold one of them?" she asked. I turned my head to head and nodded, she lifted Lilith into her arms and bounced her lightly. "She so little for being 6 months old."

Perks of being a demon, you age much much slower than humans especially as a baby. Thank you Sebastian for teaching me such. "They were born a little early," I suggested. She sighed before letting Lilith grip her pinkie. She looked like a mom, she had matured so much since I left and gained some well ah- womanly assets...

"I should feed them," I said. Lizzie nodded before placing Damien back in the bassinet and offering to watch them while I retrieved their bottles. Due to Nova being currently out of work she started to bottle their milk so she wouldn't have such a hard time feeding them, you can thank Sebastian for that suggestion. I went downstairs to get the bottles only to be stopped by Finni who had them. "Young Master I was going to bring these to you, I thought you would want to feed the twins since it is noon," he said handing them to me.

"Thank you Finni, and please make sure Pluto doesn't destroy everything," I chuckled before turning. "Yes right away Young Master!" I went back up the stairs and into my study where I found Lizzie looming over the bassinet playing with the twins. She saw me and immediately lifted Damien into her arms and took one of the bottle from my hand.

I lifted Lilith into my arms and placed the bottle in her mouth and let her do her thing. Lizzie patted him slightly and smiled. She looked like a mom, it made me start thinking about actually telling her.


	15. A Hurt Leg Won't Stop Them

**Soo...I had school today...which it saturday...But the good thing is I brought my lap top and got story chapters done! And I even started a new story, so hopefully I can finish that one. Enjoy! Also I got 2 reviews, one asking me to be rid of Lizzie/Ciel and the other telling me to keep her. Because I am a softy and can't make choices I'm going to let you decide. There is a poll up on my profile and you can vote for which ever one you want. Till then my lovelies!  
**

* * *

_**Nova's POV  
**_

I laid on the couch reading Shakespeare, with my head in Sebastian's lap. I eventually sat the book open on my stomach and looked up to him, he was giving off a much nicer aura than usual. Must be because I'm here.

I started think about family for some reason, and decided to ask him something. "Sebastian?" "Yes my dear?" "Do you have any family, you know other than me and the twins?" his expression turned from 'Devilishly bad' to 'Pondering'. "Well, I would not call them family," he said. "But I do have a mother, a deceased father, and an obnoxious brother," disgust covered the word brother.

I sat up slowly, "So you have a mother and a brother?" He sighed, "Yes, if you were to see my mother you'd think I wasn't her son. I inherited my looks from my father and my eyes from my mother, my brother however is the opposite." I scooted close to him and rested my head on his shoulder, I drew small circles on his forearms, "Does you mother know about the twins?" "She doesn't even know about you, once I was mature enough to leave home I did. And that was about..." he counted without speaking. "1600 years ago."

I sighed before resting my head on his lap, "So what about your brother, what is he like?" "He is much like our Young Master. Only much louder, taller, and much much more annoying," his tone sounded like he didn't want to say much else on the subject. But alas I have the mind of a 5 year old and I'm very intrigued in every little thing.

"You make it seem like you hate him," I tilting my head up. "Demons do not know love to any one other than their mate," he said somewhat seductively. "What about Damien and Lilith?" he chuckled. "And their descendents." He bent down and kissed my forehead. I giggled slightly, "Speaking of them, have we even checked on them since this morning?"

"I believe our Young Master can handle the twins, Lizzie arrived not too long ago and is most likely helping him." I sighed in relief, the one thing that I was most protective of on this god for saken earth was my babies. Ciel and Sebastian are tied at a close second, Lizzie being third.

I felt him pull me onto his lap, so my butt was on his lap. "Now why did you do that?" I asked. "To do this," he pulled me into a long and passionate kiss. I moved my legs so I was straddling his hips, our lips never parting. I brought my hands to the back of his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, he took it a step further by sliding his tongue between my lips.

Our tongues battled for dominance while he managed to press my back against the seat of the couch, my hands migrated to his hair where I turned it into a tangled mess. He moved from my mouth and trailed kisses along my neck and down to my collarbone and he slowly ran his hand along my legs, sending shivers down my spine. My vest was gone, I didn't even notice him take it off.

He slowly undid my first shirt button with his teeth and I removed his coat. I didn't even notice that my leg was hurting, I was more focused on the sexy demon above me. I saw his eyes glow pink and I felt mine do the same. He unbuttoned all the buttons within mouth's reach before he undid them with his hands. I stopped him from undoing the last one by grabbing his hand and bringing it to my lips.

I bared my fangs and bit onto the tip of middle finger's fabric and pulled it off seductively. I then slowly reached for the other one and did the same, and he had that devilish smirk plastered to his face the entire time. I used my left arm and placed my hand on his neck and brought him to my lips, I had managed to distract him and I pushed him to the opposite arm of the couch and I straddled his hips. He slowly unzipped my pants and slid the down and rested his hands on my hips.

I started to undo his shirt, only to have him squeeze my ass. "Oi, let me finish what I started," I scolded seductively. When things were just getting good, to the point of him moving me to a table there was a knock on the door. He slowly lifted me off of him, "Yes?" he called. "Um Sebastian, I just wanted to let you know that Ciel and I placed the twins down for a nap," Lizzie said through the door.

I flipped my hair and stared high annoyed at the door. This would be the first time in what 2 weeks that he's been back? "Thank you Lizzie," I called before crossing my arms. I heard her heels walk away and I looked up to Sebastian. He smirked and said, "Shall we continue?" I smirked before standing. And yes this is where I remember that my foot is bloody broken and I end up falling face first into his abs.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him, "You are clumsy as ever," he chuckled. "Isn't it the clumsy Nova you fell for?" I asked leaning in. "No, I fell for the Nova who fell for me." I punched his chest and he laid me against a table and well. you can guess what happened.

* * *

_**Ok don't hate me too much, this is one of the first 'love' scenes I've written so if it's bad I'm sorry **_**_｡･ﾟ･(*ﾉД`*)･ﾟ･。  
_**

**_Anyhoo I hope you enjoyed some Nova/Seb time, hopefully I'll have more things happen whether it's cute, funny, or drastic depends on how evil I'm feeling *rubs hands evilly* MWUAHAHAHAHA_**


	16. A Reunion Between Master and Weapon

**Woot an update! As you all know there is a poll up on my profile, feel free to vote( I kinda need to know soon...) As always thank you for reading and enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

_**Nova's POV**_

My memory was almsot completely back, except minor things. Like where the secret tunnel passages are. What you didn't know about them? Ooops...

A month flew by and the twins started to get older, and by that I mean they grew hair and they could crawl now. Lilith's hair touched was a much girlier version of my old hair and wasn't much of a crawler, she liked to sit back with me. Damien's hair was a sorter version on Ciel's hair, and was much more keen to crawling away from me or anyone who was watching him.

So Ciel took a break from being the Queen's Guard Dog, to play Uncle Ciel and help watch them. Much to my dismay, the twins started becoming restless and would not sleep through the night. They would bite down when I fed (OWWWW!)and finers, there would be days that they just wont eat that being solid food or liquid, and they drool excessively, not to mention that if Sebastian, Ciel, one of the servants, or myself leave the room they scream bloody murder!

I was beginning to loose sleep, I was agitated, I was fatigued, you'd think I was pregnant again. Nope, just a first time mom...

But no matter how much I complain, they're my babies and wouldn't give them up for the world. On top of all that, my leg was all better and I could actually do my job as the Body Guard. I've felt lazy for the last month, sitting around, reading, being a mom.

I went to my old bedroom and rummaged through some drawers and found my old babies. I sighed as I lifted one up and untied the leather strings and slid the piece of weaponry onto my forearm. I slowly tied the string again, and once I finished I flick my wrist. The 'small blade being mechanically unsheathed was music to my ears, I did the same with the other and yet the sound was still as beautiful.

"Ah you finally donned your vambraces have you?" I turned around and saw Ciel standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. "I may be a mom, but that doesn't mean that I'm not a fighter." "Nova, you really want your kids seeing weaponry on their mother?" I sighed. "Kiddo, you really think I'm going to wear these open around them?" I scoffed, "I may be a first time mom but I'm not stupid."

He chuckled softly, "What was I thinking?" I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, "You were looking out for your family. Even if it was a wrong assumption, you still were right to worry." "I don't think I should doubt my older sister, she is practically my mom," he buried his head into my chest. "Now now, I don't need to raise a third kid," I laughed.

"Speaking of which, will you and Sebastian have more children?" he asked looking up at me. "Why do you want to know?" "I'm curious," he shrugged. I let go of him and gripped his shoulder, then stooped down to his eye level, "Ciel I'm not planning on having anymore kids for a while. Things may change, but that hopefully is in the far future," I stood straight again and fixed my vest.

"You should stop worried about me, and start worrying about yourself. What about you and Lizzie's future?" I asked. He shuffled nervously, "She hasn't been around the manor in a month. But I'm sure it's because of family issues," he tried to be optimistic. I pulled him next to me by the shoulder and walked with him to the study where Sebastian waited to tutor him.

Even demons have to go to school...

I sat down on a chair and crossed one leg over the other and watched as my brother played the violin, quite terribly. "Mrow~" I felt something brush up against my leg and when I looked down I saw Sebby circling around my leg. "Hi~" I babied talked him and lifted him onto my lap. His purr was hypnotic, and it sent me into a trance of bliss.

The sounds of a scratchy violin soon faded away into my own thoughts. I slowly stood up and walked outside and called Pluto over. I sat on the ground with my legs straight and looked up into the sky. Pluto rested his head on my legs and Sebby slept peacefully on my lap, "How can my life be filled with so much peace?"

I sat there for about 2 hours until I heard someone calling my name. I lifted Sebby up and stood before walking towards the manor with Pluto following behind me. I opened the door with telekinesis and strolled inside to find Sebastian standing next to Ciel who was glaring at me. "Ok what did I do this time?" I groaned. "Why were you just sitting outside for 2 hours?" he asked. "Um I don't know enjoy the weather?" I threw my hands up and brought them down slapping my thighs.

"Nova, you missed your brothers performance," Sebastian said. I laughed nervously, "Oops~ hehe." Sebastian and Ciel walked past me briskly but Sebastian stopped and breathed down my neck, "You'll be punished later~" I scoffed, "Oh what a joy~"

I walked to the drawing room and spent the rest of the day playing with the twins with Mey-Rin. At around 9-ish I put them down for bed and whilst doing this I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. "Now is not the time Ciel," I scolded. I felt hot breath reach my neck, and I knew that this person was not Ciel. "Really? Now?" I asked as I placed a blanket over them.

"I told you, you're going to punished." I turned around and stared at him, my eyes slowly turning red and then glowing pink. His devilish smirk nearly burned me it was so hot. "How about we lay off the punishment, and we just sleep?" he placed a finger on my lips. "No talking, to sleep it must be quiet." I shook my head and giggled. "Go help my brother ready for bed, and I will ready myself," I slipped out of his arms and walked toward the wardrobe. "ARe you sure you don't need help...changing?" he asked slowly.

"No, now go before I change my mind and kick you out all together," I threatened. He was gone without another word and back just as fast. I wore my silk pajama pants and an old white button up of Sebastian's. "I hope you know that you are wearing my shirt," he said. "Why do you think I'm wearing it?" I asked as I walked over and slid into his arms.

He lifted me up bridal style and placed me on the bed before removing his shirt like garments and sliding in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his hand above my mark, which I felt glow.

He whispered in my ear, "You know that mark only glows when two mate's bond is strongest." My back conformed with his chest and I sighed, "Hopefully it never stops glowing."


	17. A Resting Day, or not

**Ok so, the poll so far is 50/50 for getting rid of Lizzie and keeping her. I'd really appreciate if you voted, it will basically help write the story. And in the next few chapters big things happen so I do need to know. As always enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

**_Ciel's POV_**

I walked briskly through the manor. I was bored and wanted something to do. Nova had been resting from a mission we did yesterday. It required her to use climbing skills and assassination skills. Because she hasn't done it in a while it drained her energy, so I let her sleep for the day.

Mey-Rin had taken the role of babysitter while Nova and Sebastian were with me. Bard and Finni helped when Mey-Rin was needed elsewhere. Anyway back to my walk.

I made mental notes of the things that needed fixing. The banister was dusty, the floor needed to be re-polished, and other trivial things. I walked out into the garden and took a detour through the roses. I looked over them and felt proud in them, their blooms were bright and bountiful. The pristine white color reflected the light from the sun in my eyes and I held the side of my hand to my forehead.

My black tipped finger wrapped arounf the ball of my walking stick as I walked towards the center. Something caught my eye, something with color. Being that this garden usually bred white rose I was disgruntled that something foreign made it way in. My walking stick clacked against the ground as I stormed towards the middle.

Then I saw it, what I thought was an invader. A single...red...rose. It was the largest blossom in the garden and it was in the center, "How did you get here?" I cupped the bloom with my hand, being careful not to pluck it from it's stem. I felt something sting my thumb and I pulled my hand away, a red dot appeared on my thumb and I identified it as blood.

"Young Master, are you alright," I heard from behind me. I licked my thumb and turned to see Sebastian standing tall and straight. "No, just a thorn prick." He became intrigued by the red blossom and he too did the same, only he did not get pricked.

"How did you not get pricked?" I asked as I placed the tip of my thumb in my mouth. He chuckled lowly and released the bloom from his grasp, "This was once an innocent white rose one with no thorns. But once it was given a kiss, it became red and bared thorns. This is what happens to people, this is what happened to Nova..."

"What?" I asked utterly confused. "This rose what given the kiss of a demoness, and thus becoming like her. It tells her past," he said calmly. I walked over to it and brushed my finger against the crimson petals, 'Nova...who knew that something a delicate as a flower could tell your past..."

I tapped my walking stick on the ground and ordered Sebastian to serve afternoon tea, and to bring the twins into my study.

He did such without hesitation and quickly made tea and brought his children to my study. They both were laying in their bassinet and groaning, about what who knows their babies for Christ sake.

Lilith's bright red eyes shine when she her dad lifted her up and held her with one arm. She wore a white dress with black bows loosely tied arounf the ends of her sleeves. I never would've thought Sebastian as a dad, let alone a loving one. But you shouldn't judge books by their covers should you?

I sipped my tea as Sebastian fed Lilith. He seemed at peace when he was near them, though his face didn't say it, he looked...happy. Once Lilith was finished he fed Damien, me well I ate cake. I heard shuffling of feet down the hall, "Sebastian, go see who is out in the hall." He placed Damien next to his sister and did as I said.

I heard arguing in the hall and I immediately knew who it was. The door opened and Nova came shuffling in. The bags under her eyes told me she was tired and the way she carried herself told me she was in pain. "Nova, you did a lot of tiring work yesterday. Not to mention you took quite a beating when one of the gang members put up a fight," I tried to get her to go back to bed. I hated seeing her in pain, and I imagine it was killing Sebastian to see his mate do this to herself.

"Please I want to see them," she brushed part of her messy hair back. I sighed in defeat and she scuffled over and knelt down in front of the bassinet. Lilith and Damien giggle with delight at the sight if their mother. "Hi~" she said in a baby voice. She brought her left hand to Damien's cheek and rubbed her thumb over it, "You two need to stop growing. You need to stay my little babies forever," she chuckled.

"They'll be babies for a bit my dear," Sebastian said as he stood next to me. "How long," she asked jokingly. "To be exact, they'll be the way they are for another 5 months. In demons years they are only 6 months old," Sebastian explained. I heard Nova sigh as she continued to gaze at her children, then I watched her slowly fall back.

Sebastian was quick to catch her, "She needs to rest." He lifted her up bridal style and left the room. I loomed over the bassinet and rubbed Lilith's cheek "You see, your mom loves you two so much that she's willing to risk passing out to see you."


	18. A Day with the Twins

**So the chapter after this BIG things happen, and with that going down I will leave the poll up til tomorrow and I will base the chapter after this off of it. To those who voted Thank You Soooooo Much! s always enjoy my lovelies! Enjoy some Seb/Twin time ^3^  
**

* * *

**_Sebastian's POV_**

Shortly after I returned Nova to the bedroom, I heard a cry. I quickly raced back to the room, not before retaining my compose, and walked inside the study. I watched as my Young Master lifted Damien into his arms and slowly bounced him, soothing the poor boys cries. "Sebastian, is she back in her bed?" he asked not looking up.

"Yes, and these two should be put down to sleep soon," I said glancing at my pocket watch. I heard the clouds rumble outside, cuing that it was going to rain. My Young Master then placed Damien next to his sister before sitting back in his chair and finishing his tea. "Sebastian, leave me be. Spend time with your children," he said. "Is that an order?" I asked. "I shouldn't need to order you to spend time with your kin." he bit his cake and grunted.

I nodded and rolled the bassinet out of the room and brought them to my bedroom. I should have said this earlier but...I sort of gave Nova...sleeping medication. She refused to sleep so...

So when I entered the room she was knocked out, even if these two were to cry she still wouldn't wake up. I lifted each one into my arms and gazed at them both. Lilith looked so much like her mother, which is why when Nova was 'dead' I would usually not smile around her. It made me as humans call it 'sad' to look down at my daughter and see my presumably dead mate. But I never hated Lilith, she was my daughter what kind of father hates their daughter?

Damien, however, looked more like me. But I had a feeling that if when they grew up they would be spit images of each other, and being devilish little creatures, most likely play pranks with it. Like trying to guess which one is Damien(A/N: hehehe anyone get this reference?), or saying Lilith was Damien and Damien was Lilith. That is if Lilith had identical hair to Damien.

Both of them yawned, stretching their arms and legs out, but did it identically. I watched as Lilith's eyes slowly closed and she curled into a ball and snuggled towards my chest. Damien did the same with my arm. There I stood with my two sleeping demon children in my arms, if any of my old acquaintances were to see this they wouldn't think it was me.

I noticed that Lilith slept like the Young Master, curled in a ball and up against something. Whether that be a pillow, a person, or even a Peter Rabbit. Damien slept like his mother, arms to his chest and back resting against something.

I slowly rocked them and sat down in a chair. This may seem, as most put it, out of my character of the strong silent type but demons change. I felt their demonic aura's wrap around my arms like anacondas. It didn't harm me, I just felt uncomfortable. These two seem to have the alike auras, maybe one day they'll find a way to harness that ability. Until then, they are my tiny babies who are not allowed to fight whatsoever.

Damien maybe, but only to protect Lilith. Lilith, no she will be classy. Badass, but classy. She'll fight with style, much like her mother after she's learned how to be a lady. Damien, he'll be like me. Protecting was means most to him. And from they way the sleep next to each other, Lilith is his top priority. Most likely due to him being the older of the two.

_**Ciel's POV**_

After Sebastian left I walked through the manor once again but stopped in the foyer when I heard the door open. I saw Lizzie's blonde curl pop in and she walked slowly towards me. She was walking like she did about a year ago, when she told me about Nova.

"Lizzie is something wrong?" I asked walking slowly towards her. She took a deep breath before muttering "We need to talk..."


	19. An Attack on Phantomhive

**Ok so I have a favor to ask of those who want to keep lizzie. Please Pm me because I would like to run an idea by you that might just satisfy both sides. And if you would like to get in touch with me and you don't have an account hit me up on Tumblr Theimmortalfoxx**

* * *

_**Ciel's POV  
**_

I felt my chest tighten up. What was wrong, did she find out, I was beyond terrified. "I...I want to know what's been going on. How did get revived but just a normal man?" she grabbed my hands and brought them to her chest. "Ciel, I want to know...before I Marry you. What are you hiding from me?"

I just stared at my hands, I didn't know what to say. How the hell do you tell your fiance that you're a demon and so is the rest of my family. "Lizzie..." I started. "Young Master!" I whipped my head toward the new voice and I saw Finni running towards me. "Sebastian asked me to bring you and Ms. Lizzie to a safe place," he said breathless.

"W-why?" She asked. "He told me not to tell you, just to get you to a safe place," Lizzie nodded and slid her hand into mine. "Let's go," she said. Mey-Rin came running down the hall with the twin's, "Come Finni, we have to hurry!" she raced down the stairs and Finni told us to follow him. We raced down the stairs and into the kitchen where we were put in the poker room.

"Watch the twin's until we return," Mey-Rin said handing one twin to Lizzie and the other to me. They raced up the steps and I heard the lock click, and I sighed in defeat. Lizzie and I placed the twins in a portable crib and rushed over to the wall and stood on a table. Then we peered over the edge of an window-like opening.

Outside I saw strange men in cloak attack my servants. Finni lifted up a fallen log and knocked out 7 men, Mey-Rin was firing round after round of bullets, taking out at least 5 guys. Bard sat in a tree and fired a rifle helping dwindle down the enemy's numbers, and Nova and Sebastian were pulling amazing stunts with cutlery, guns, hidden blades, throwing knives, and other sorts of weapons.

I felt tears hit my hand and I looked to my left and saw Lizzie crying, "Lizzie what's wrong?" I asked turning to her. "It's my fault..." she muttered. "How is this your fault?" I asked. "They...they told me if I gave them what they wanted. They'd stay away from you," she cried. "What do they want," I focused my hearing on the outside. "Fuck, grab the demon chick and find those kids!" one yelled. I felt my heart started to shatter...they wanted to take the twins.

_**Nova's POV**_

I heard them say that and I booked it inside. "Shit shit shit," I said as I searched for my book. I raced to the kitchen kicked the door open and raced diwn the steps, "Ciel Lizzie stay still!" I yelled. They stood straight as boards and I casted as spell. It made the room impenetrable to anyone not of demon blood to myself. I grabbed the twins, "I need you two to make decoys of the twins, wrap them in blankets and hold them." I begged. They nodded and got to work.

I ran up stairs with the twins close to my chest and locked my bedroom door. I placed the twin's in their bassinets and staggered back. I bit my wrist and made a pentagram on the floor in blood. It put a barrier around the room and a second one around the twins. "No one is getting you two."

I peered out from behind the curtain covering the window and watched them fight. These assholes followed Lizzie here. Then I saw something I thought I'd never see, a flash of blonde launch itself onto one of the men and stab their face. "L-lizzie!" I pressed my nose against the window and gawked. "Since when does Lizzie fight?"

I saw someone looked towards the manor and I shut the curtain fast and sat in front of the twins. "Why is this happening? What did I do? What did you guys do?" I grazed my hand over Damien's cheek. Lilith's eyes filled with tears and Damien soon followed.

"Shh shh," I lifted both of them into my arms.

_Baby mine, don't you cry_

I nuzzled my cheeks against their heads.

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

I sat down and rested them against my chest with their heads on either shoulder.

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part _

_Baby of mine~_

I felt a sense of danger rush into me and I quickly hid inside a closet and held them close to me while covered in a black cloth. "Where the hell is she!" I heard a malicious voice say. "I don't know, the boss said she lived here! And she sure is hell wasn't outside!" another more devious voice cried. "Boss wants us to find her and I quote 'Punish her for stealing my man'" the first one said. "And that blonde girl didn't help at all!"

"What?" I said under my breath. I felt the presence of them leave so I slowly stepped out of the closet and placed them back into the bassinet, "How did they break through?" I asked myself. I flicked my wrists twice and scowled towards the door, "Whoever is trying to fuck with my family is done for." I placed a sheer black cover over the bassinet and took a defensive stance in front of it. Making sure I covered all sides, "No one messes with my family," I muttered.

I heard the door slam open and I felt my eyes turn red. I muttered a very special spell and black light filled the room. My arms now donned familiar clothes, my hair...jet black, my teeth sharp as knives, and of course my overall appearance screamed...Angel of Darkness.


	20. A Jealous Witch

**I'm back my lovelies! I'm really happy that you guys are liking the story so much. Please enjoy and until next time!**

* * *

_**Nova's POV**_

I raced towards the men and roundhouse kicked them both. More came through and (CUE SLOW MO!) I slid my blade across ones throat launched my self up and came down on two of their necks. One was racing towards the twin's and my irises became cat-like and I growled, then I lunged at him and assassinated him from behind. I looked down to see the twins still sound asleep.

I felt someone enter the manor, but this was no ordinary person. I sniffed the air and growled, "Fuckin reaper," I placed a protective barrier around the twins and snuck out of the room and peered over the side of a wall. "My dear brother, why can't I just kill her!" a blonde haired woman cried. The man next to her reeked of reaper, and being the magic-y person I am...I decided to have fun.

I blocked every source of light in the manor, including the up stairs. "Alister I'm scared!' I saw her jump into the man's arm. "Eliza, shut up!" this 'Alister' screamed. "We just need to grab the bitch and get out of here before that freak butler shows up," my time to shine.

I slid through the shadows and levitated my self a few inches off the ground and muttered in my best Sebastian voice, "You rang?" I blew in their ears and disappeared. "KYAAAAA!" Eliza screamed and clung to her brother. "Jesus Christ COME OUT YOU DEMON SCUM!" he screamed.

**_Alister's POV_**

I was beyond terrified, I wanted to just leave but NOOO~! Eliza had to exact her revenge or whatever. I managed to find some light, not very good but it worked for the time being. "Eliza, cast anti-magic to cancel any magic being used," I ordered. Eliza, being an amateur witch, had some difficulty casting it but she did it.

I felt a presence above me, so I quickly grabbed Eliza and tumbled over a few feet away. "Boo~ you ruined it," a voice called. I watched as a raven-haired figure came flying down from a perch. She landed with her left leg ad arm out to the side and she was chuckling. "Oi YOU'RE NO BUTLER!" I screamed.

"No..." she said. She stood up slowly and let only one of her blood red irises show. She coked her head to the side and smirked, "But I am a highly protective mother."

"YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME YOU WHORE!" Eliza launched herself at the demoness. I slid my hand into my pocket and pulled out my retractable scythe. It looked like a normal scythe compared to others having damn chainsaws.

The demoness dodged and placed her pinkies to her lips and blew. And massive thundering sound rattle the floor and Eliza ran back to me. I massive white dog came bounding down the steps and lunged at us.

He knocked us down and howled in our faces, his knife like teeth just inches from my beautiful face. "Pluto, that's enough," the demoness said sexily. Her raven locks reach to just above her large chest, and it was choppy and undone yet sexy. The demon hound bounded obediently over to her and she scratched his chin, causing him to turn human. "Good Boy," I rubbed his,now human, head.

"H-how did you t-train a d-demon hound!" my sister stuttered. "I can do anything as a demon, but he was trained back when I was still human...somewhat," she smirked. "Now..." she said stepping forward. Her heels clack every step, like a clock ticking down to my end.

"Which do I kill..." her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell over. Tobo stood shaking in the doorway with a blowpipe, "D-did I do it right?" the teenager trembled. "OH TOBO YOU DID AMAZING!" Eliza ran up to him and kissed his cheeks repeatedly. I flipped my blonde locks out of my eyes and walked over to her, "Hm she was serious about killing us," I picked up a bottle of poison that was nestles into her vambraces.

"Hurry the brat is distracted! Find those stupid kids and let's go!" Eliza said pulling the demoness up and dragging her towards the back. I heard cries come from upstairs, "Ah perfect timing," I went up stairs deactivated the barrier and lifted the demonic children into my arms and raced towards the carriage out back.

_**Ciel's POV**_

"SEBASTIAN WHERE IS NOVA!" I screamed as I shot a man in the face. "I told her to watch over the twins and stay inside Young Master!" he responded as he flung forks at the men. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a carriage speed away, I focused my vision and could see who was inside. "SHIT SEBASTIAN STOP THAT CARRIAGE THEY'VE TAKEN NOVA AND THE TWINS!" I ordered. He didn't bow he didn't even say yes, he just took off towards the carriage...but he couldn't catch it in time.

The men retreated and I fell to my knees, "We...we lost them..." I said. "No, I have their trail." Sebastian said. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THE CARRIAGE!" I screamed. "It had magic on it that made it so I could not touch it, I am sorry Young Master," he bowed apologetically. "Sebastian, once we regroup. I ODER YOU TO GET THEM BACK!" I boomed.

He nodded and bowed, "You didn't even need to ask Sir." I felt my heart being pulled out of my chest, and drag along the dirt as that carriage drove away. "Nova...please...protect them, protect yourself. And please...don't died again," tears fell onto my hands as I stood up.

"I swear on my father's name, I WILL NOT LET HER DIE!"


	21. A Lullaby

**Ok so for those of you who are confused...**

**Alister and Eliza are new Oc's who just happen to be a witch and a reaper(they are adoptive brother and sister) Alister being a reaper, and Eliza being a witch. I hope that cleared things up enjoy my lovelies! and btw...**

**I know this seems weird because I don't normally shout out but I want to give 2 shout outs. 1st to you guys to check out this roleplay group I;m apart of called Otaku Roleplay, it's got all kinds of animes you can roleplay with and even write****, but it is brand new so there's not much on it. You guys can change that by checking it out! (I'm Rp-in as Nova so you might get sneak peaks of chapters)And the 2nd to Imncake, she is AMAZING! she has basically helped me make all my Oc's(even some for other stories) by suggesting an anime to me thank you soooooo much! *gives her a cookie* THANKS YOU GUYS!**

* * *

_**Nova's POV**_

I was leisurely walking around in my mind just taking a look at memories and such. That stupid bitch had a teenager A TEENAGER knock me out with a fucking blow dart.

I wanted to get up, beat the living hell out of this Eliza chick, kill her brother because I can see him touching me, grab the twins, and go back home.

I woke up with a splitting head ache, and on the ground. "What the..." I tried to stand but failed. I looked down and touched my legs, I winced when I did and pull led my hand back, "Damn holy magic..." She had paralyzed my legs with holy magic, the magic used by angels*gag*

"Do you like my little paralyzing magic," I looked up and saw a pair of green eyes meet mine through a barred opening in a door. I growled low and sneered at this girl. By the way she smelled I could tell she was a witch, a white one meaning she practices 'good' magic. Holy magic isn't good, from what I've read those who practice holy magic, eventually become *gag* angels.

"Touchy," she whined. "I'm sorry if I don't appreciate my legs being paralyzed by your stupid magic," I scoffed. "Like your Angel of Darkness magic is better!"

she sounded like a teenager. I threw a demonic stare at her and she pouted, "Fine I guess you don't want to see your kids again," she huffed.

My heart shattered into a million pieces, I slowly started to crawl towards the door. My legs felt like huge weights, but I managed to get to the door and pulled myself up to the opening. I forced my arm through the narrow spaced bars and pulled her collar to me and the space between our faces became almost non-existent. "Listen here...witch."

"You even think about fucking hurting my kids...you're gonna be Pluto's next witch on stick." She laughed slowly before focusin her emerald eyes on me, they flashed quickly and I was thrown back against a cobble wall. "You can come out when my spell has drain all your demonic powers, you can see yor kids then." she started to walk away. I held my side and flew words that even sailors wouldn't use.

"YOU FU-" she cut me off when she walked back over. I saw Damien wriggling in her arms, I could tell he didn't like her. "Awe he likes me," she brought my son to her face and rubbed against him. I saw my poor baby grimace, I wanted to just garb him and hold him close to me. I saw him punch her chest lightly and she took it as playing, "Well I'll be off. Enjoy your powers being sucked away!"

I placed my hand on the ground in front of me and shut my eyes tightly, _Sebastian...please save them first if you find me..._

I tried to communicate with him, but ultimately failed when I could see a communication barrier outside of the barred opening on the opposite wall.

I slowly climbed onto the dingy mattress that lay on the floor. I could hear them crying, "STOP PLAYING WITH MY TOYS!" I assumed Eliza screamed. I felt tears sting my face as they trickled down.

_Baby Mine don't you cry _

_Baby mine dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart, never to part_

_Baby of Mine~_

I placed my hands on my stomach and pressed against it, I missed the feeling of knowing they were safe inside of me and now...I may never see them again.

_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what they say _

_Let those eye sparkle and shine, never a tear...Baby of mine~_

I pictured all the way back to when I told Sebastian. Then to the night they were born...then to when Ciel, Sebastian, the twins, and I went out and had a 'family' day.

_From your head down to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me _I imagined I was holding them, safe in my arms and away from Eliza.

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine _

Tears fell down the side of my face and into my hair, "B-baby of...mine."


	22. A Brideto a Cousin

_**Sebastian's POV**_

I felt Nova's pain, it was like someting reaching into my stomach and just tearing it apart slowly and painfully. Then going up to my 'heart' and just ripping it out. The last I ever felt this pain from Nova...was when the twins were taken.

I knew the general location of Nova, but when I checked the area it was surrounded with not only Holy Magic, but Holy Water, Crosses and other holy items. Meaning not only could I not get in, Nova couldn't get out.

So I returned to the manor heavy heartedly, knowing it would be nearly impossible for me to save my mate and children. I went into our bedroom and sat down on the bed. I heard my master call and I immediately recomposed myself and headed towards him. Once I entered the study I was asked one thing, "Who is the fuck's sake is ELIZA CUNNINGHAM!"

I grimaced at the thought of her, "She was a woman I met a long time ago who I had...relations with to gain information on a mission Sir." My Young Master slumped in his seat, "Do you know why she would kidnap Nova and the twins?" "Nothing logical sir," I responded. "Well tell me even if it's not logical, I want to know even the stupidest reason this cherry would kidnap my family!" "Ciel~" a soft voiced cooed.

I turned slightly to see Madame Elizabeth standing in the door, "I know why," her cheek were stained with tears and her minimal makeup was runny. My Young Master stood up and walked over to her, he pulled out a baby blue handkerchief and helped Lizzie clean herself up. "Lizzie, I need you to tell me everything," he said sliding his hand into hers.

"Well...it started back when y-you...disappeared after Nova ...'died'" she spoke slowly. I knew she was hiding something, they was she positioned herself. IIt told me she was going to admit something. "M-mother t-thought you were coming this time..." her head sunk down and she spoke softly. "So...the marriage was called off."

From my Young Master's expression...he was, as human put it, heart broken. "She arranged for me to go to a boarding school, then be married to a french boy named Dominic Lebeau. He's very nice..." she said the last part so soft I barely heard it. "So when I ki-" he started. "When I kissed you...you were engaged to someone else?" "I only learned of this about a month ago, when you...kissed me I had no idea."

"Then how did you meet him within a month?" he asked lowly. "I met him whilst you were gone, but I didn't know mother arranged a marriage..." tears fell from her eyes again. "But when I was in France not to long ago...a party guest at a ball I attended asked me if I knew Nova-Marie Crows," this peaked my attention and my young master's as well.

"I told her...yes she was my nanny. Do you know her? She then told me that she wanted to see her and meet her children, she said she heard they were quite beautiful and that she wanted to congratulate her on birthing them," Elizabeth explained. "It made no sense, seeing as the twins are almost a year old. You would've she'd go and see them shorty after they were born. I...I learned when I came back...that she was planning on visiting the manor. But when I was about to leave to come here the other day," her voice trembled.

"Men in black cloaks pulled me aside and told me 'Take us to Phantomhive Manor, or will kill the Earl' and...I love you too much to see you die..." she wrapped her arms around him lovingly. "Ciel, I'm sorry. Please, even if I'm not your fiance, am I still allowed back in the manor to see you and Nova and the twin," she pleaded. "Now...you are my cousin. My family is always welcome in the Manor," his voice barely contained emotion. But as a newborn demon, he still retains some emotion...that being love. And he loves Lizzie, even if now it has to be as family, he loves her.

"Ciel, promise me...you'll find another girl?" she asked. Her large emerald like eyes focused on his blue one, "Lizzie...no woman can replace you. But I will try, when do you leave?" the space between them narrowed. "Not until after summer," she said sadly.

"That gives me time to make up for all those months I missed," he let go of her hand and placed his on her chin. "Lizzie, you, at this moment, will get on a ship, go to France, and spend the rest of this month with that boy," he smirked and kissed her cheek non-romantically. "But you said." he placed a finger to her lips.

"This gives me a head start on fulfilling that promise," he removed his finger. "Ciel..."she muttered. She jumped onto him and kissed his mouth firmly before pulling away quickly, "Thank you..."

Lizzie left shortly after and my Young Master and I began the plan of rescuing Nova. HIs eyes seemed to drift toward the window, as if he were watching someone just slip. Right out of his fingers. "Young Master," I called. He gazed turned to myself and he coughed, "Sebastian..."

"Yes Sir?" "How does one find another woman to love, when one has been with an amazing one almost all their life?" I smirked an slowly poured his tea, "On trouve l'amour où l'on s'y attend le moins"

"I don't speak French you dumbass," he curse. "You're going to need to learn."

* * *

**Sorry but Ciel is NOT going to be with Lizzie, I'm sorry to those who wanted her with him. But I have big plan for his love life that kind of revolves around the City of Love. Til next time my lovelies! Hoped you liked 2 chapters in 1 day!**


	23. A Relation-wanting Reaper

**Ok, so let's check up on Nova shall we...**

* * *

_**Nova's POV**_

It was around a day til the paralyzing spell wore off. But the draining spell didn't, and I felt weaker by the second. Eliza came by every few minutes with one of the twins and told me 'how much they liked her' and 'how bad of a mother I was not even trying to escape' BITCH I COULDN'T FUCKING MOVE FOR 27 HOURS!

I wanted to leave so~ bad, I wanted to see Sebastian and Ciel, and Mey-Rin and everyone else, and my pets too.

About a week later I got a new visitor, Alister, "Why hello my dear~" he cooed. I glared at him and turned my head. "Now now, no need to be cold," he touched my shoulder and I whipped my head and attempted to bite his hand. He pulled his hand away before I could sink my fangs into them and he scowled. My lips curled above my fangs and I growled (like a dog does).

He wrapped his hands around my neck and pulled me up, making me lift my head so he wouldn't choke me to death. "Listen here...You are MY prisoner, meaning that if I touch you you aren't allowed to snap at me," he said before throwing back to the mattress. "Do it again and I'll kill you," he threatened.

I held my neck and brushed my fingers over the forming red marks, "I'm already someone's mate, letting you touch me is like cheating..." He stopped in his track and whipped around, "Oh, so what would you say if I did this," he walked over pulled me up and pushed me against a wall. He then traced his finger along my collarbone and stopped a few inches above my chest.

"Stop it," I warned. He hand went lower and he started to caress my breast, "Why...you know you like it." I grimaced and stared at him smugly, "He'll kill you..." "Oh big bad demon, I don't see him trying to stop me," his smirk turned perverted and he started to do the same to my other breast. I tried bite back moans, he would get nothing from me. My body is bound to Sebastian for eternity not this disgusting reaper.

"Most...reapers," he started to kiss my collarbone. I started to rise on to my tip toes to try to get him off. "Don't like demons..." he continued to kiss up my neck and he stopped at my cheek. "But you're different," he fingered the bottom of my dirtied button-up and reached for the bottom button. I tried to push him away but he just kept leaning closer and closer.

"You have something about you that is alluring." he whispered into my ear. "Maybe it's your mysteriousness, or maybe," he moved to the other ear. "It's how unbelievable sexy you are..." I felt disgusting, this was cheating...cheating on the one I loved most.

I felt him slid his hand down my thigh and bring it up and around his waist. He smirked before claiming my lips, I tried to fight back but with this drain spell I couldn't do much. "Don't fight me, I always get what I want," his hands returned to my chest and I tried to bite back tears. He slowly started to undo my shirt from the bottom up and his lips never left mine.

I felt dirty, disgusting, and most of all unfaithful. I loved Sebastian with every part of my soul, but this guy is making it look like I could care less about him. "You know...you have an incredible body for having bared twins..." he pulled my shirt off leaving me with a dirty corset and my pants.

He pulled out a mini scythe and started to cut upwards from the bottom of the corset. "Let's see what this piece of fabric is hiding shall we?" tears streamed down my face and he noticed. I saw his eyes melt, and his expression went from lustful to compassionate. "Am I causing you pain love?" he cooed. Wanting him to stop I nodded. "Well, we'll continue this another time then," he backed away and placed my shirt back on me.

"When you're ready, I will finish what I started," he turned around and I fell to my knees. "Sebastian...forgive me..." I stared at the ring on my finger. "I will be bound to you forever, and no one will change that," I brought my hand to my chest and laid down on the mattress.

I looked outside and saw the moon right next to a star. I closed my eyes tight and tears began to seep through them, "I just want to go home." I curled into a ball and tried to imagine Sebastian next to me. I wanted to feel him next to me, I wanted to see his face.

All in all, I just wanted to go home.

The day after Alister came back and did the same thing, only he was a bit more gentle most likely from what happened yesterday. So I played along and acted like the sex-deprived prisoner saying things like 'please I need this' and 'no one will know' "Oh so you've had a change of heart have you?" he smiled creepily and started to undo my pants.

I smirked and pushed him back slightly, "Ah ah ah..." I started to undo them myself but stopped and stared at him. "You're too fucking dense," I said. He looked at me questioningly, "Huh?"

I ran to him and round house kicked him into a wall. "You think I wanted to have sex with you? In your dreams perv." I strutted away and took his keys, sycthe, oh an a draining spell antidote that just happen to be in his pocket.

"I'm not spending another day in this place," I said locking the bastard in. "I'm going home."


	24. A Take Over

**Hey guys, so I'm sorry I didn't update as much over the weekend. I've been up on the forum rp-ing and such. But here we go...let the epic battle of Nova and Eliza COMMENCE!**

* * *

_**Nova's POV**_

I stalked through the halls of the manor and attempted to find Eliza, and did so by trying to find the twins. I don't know her smell, but I do know Lilith and Damien's.

I found their scent on the second floor in a large room. So I slid up the stairs, making sure not to get caught, and I race to the room.

"You two are absolute sweethearts!" A voice cooed. I peered over a wall and saw Eliza fawning over my kids, "Filthy witch..." I slowly crept inside and hid in the shadow. Eliza turned to the door, "Hmm, Alister is that you?" she walked away from the twins and left to check whatever was out there.

I crept inside ran up to the twins and held them close to me, "My precious babies..." A voice cackled behind me, "Well well well, you've escaped..." I snarled and faced the bitch. "Come any closer you'll be worse off then Salem Witches..."

Eliza builds up magic energy in her hand, "You are an unfit mother...Just give them to me and Sebby too," she smirks. I came to realize that this was probably an Ex of Sebastian's..."Piss off whore, you can't have my family!"

"I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT!" she throws the magic energy at me but I dodge it easily. I set the twins back into their bassinet and I feel something in my body release. I looked down at my hands and saw a black aura like energy coming from them, and I felt...free?

_Finally, I was getting cramped up _This voice was in my head...but not mine. 'What the..." I felt something rush out and before I knew it my entire body was covered in this dark aura, my teeth were as sharp as razors, my nails the same, and I was wearing and all black attire that no one could see and black stiletto boots.

"What in the name of hell are YOU!" Eliza trembled. I felt this inner voice take over, "Your worst fucking nightmare."

I lung at her with nails out and ready to tear when she blasts me with magic. It has no effect and I sigh, "Tch tch tch that doesn't work..." I said playfully. I swiped my nails across her face leaving four lines across her cheek. "YOU BITCH!" she threw a holy spell at me which bounced off. "You'RE A FILTHY CREATURE! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS IN FRONT OF YOUR CHILDREN!" I chuckled. "There able to do the same..."

Her face showed me what terror really looks like, "They...they...they're demons?!" I looked at her like she was stupid. "I'm a demon, their father is a demon what the hell did you expect dumbass." I round house kicked her across the room and my heel scratched her face, "Payback time"

I threw slashes, kicks, and punches at her. But what happened next...I wasn't expecting.

She managed to throw a spell at me and land it. But when it hit, I felt so weak like I was pregnant again. "What the hell-" I held my chest. "Haha you're family will be mine soon enough!" she started to race towards me. I braced myself for impact but then nothing happened...she had disappeared. Then I felt a falsh of pain hit my chest and I fell to my knees and out of true form.

"What the hell did she-" I cut myself off when I felt a starnge sensation. My body started to stand up but I wasn't doing it!

_Ah, now I can finally see Sebby again. And have the family I always wanted. _WHAT THE HELL THAT's NOT MY VOICE! I was now inside my head sitting on the ground with chains on my wrists that connected to the floor. "YOU SLUT LET ME GO!"

I saw her appear out of the shadows, "My takeover spell worked beautifully!" she cried. I grimaced and snarled at her, "TAKE OVER!" "Yep your body is under my control now, and it retains all your qualities...except you being in control."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH DON'T YOU DARE" I attempted to get up but the chains kept me at my knees. "Ah ah ah, I'm in control now..." she disappears into the shadows again. "YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!"

_You wouldn't attempt to hurt the one controlling your body would you? I could make you die instantly..._

I felt my heart shatter. I couldn't do that...not to Ciel...not to Sebastian...and sure as hell not to the twins. I had to tough this one out...Sebastian...please...don't fall for her charms.


End file.
